The Reunion of a Lifetime
by Rhapsody in Pink
Summary: It's been five years since Lily Evans graduated from Hogwarts. Is she ready to meet her old crush, James Potter, again?
1. An Unusual Beginning

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter One: An Unusual Beginning

"Is there anything more cliché or torturous than a class reunion?" Lily Evans demanded of her dark haired best friend as they shopped in Diagon Alley. "I never want to relive my school experiences ever again and it's only been five years. Could they at least have the decency to wait a decade?"

"What are you talking about?" Arabella Figg asked, giving her friend an odd glance before picking out a pink robe. "You've never even left school. By the way, does this robe make me look chubby? I never think I look nice in pink," she held it up against herself in silent contemplation.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about," Lily said while examining the stitches on a forest green robe. "Shoddy workmanship, and that's not your color Bella. But, see, now we have to go through the agonizing ordeal of making ourselves look just the same as we left Hogwarts. Or better. And nobody's going to remember me in a way that I'd appreciate."

"Look on the bright side, Lily," Bella said as she paid for a necklace. "Snape will know you."

"Ugh, Bella you're _horrible_," Lily exclaimed pushing Bella out the door into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley. "That was a cruel and unusual comment."

"Yes, I know," Bella said smugly. "Let's got to Hogsmeade. I have a craving for some Honeydukes candy."

"Sure," Lily moved them into a back alley from which they could apperate easily. "I have to get out of here, shopping for robes and talking about Severus is starting to make me believe that I really am going back to school to be tortured by my peers. That _is _depressing." Lily shuddered.

"It wasn't that bad." Bella patted her friend's shoulder. "You were Head Girl with Mr. Popular James Potter."

"That conceited, pompous oaf?" Lily said in a shocked tone. "You know I would never have admitted it then but I thought he was the cutest boy ever. I think I even had a crush on him."

"And you never told me?" gasped Bella. "Why Lily," she sniffed, "I thought you were my friend!" Bella pouted before looking up and giggling. "You were wrong, you know," she added after a second. "Sirius Black was the most gorgeous fellow ever!"

"Oh, yes. I remember you mooning over him for maybe a second. Or was it a minute? All day? Now I remember, _six years_!" Lily rolled her eyes. 

"He's probably married by now," Bella said slapping Lily upside of the head.

"Hold on," Lily said taking out her wand. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bella sighed. "Have I ever told you I get motion sickness traveling this way?"

"Only about a million times," Lily muttered, shaking her wand. Half a minute went by until they tumbled onto the bottom of the grassy hill by the Shrieking Shack. 

"Rats," Lily muttered. "I never can manage those landings."

"Don't worry yourself, Lily." Bella said tucking her wand back up her sleeve. "More than half the wizarding populace can't apperate properly. I've the actual numbers hidden somewhere at home for an article I never wrote."

"Oh really?" Lily looked at her friend in surprise. "Isn't that a comforting statistic then."

"It's true, you know. I think the averages are somewhere around 62 percent. At least you don't leave half of yourself behind. Lincoln Noxly did that the other day and the Ministry had a hell of a time covering that up. You won't believe how many people actually walk by Old Ben."

"Oh, yes." Lily said sarcastically. "No one ever tours a clock that's known through out the world."

"I know!" Bella said oblivious to the sarcasm.

"For goodness sake, Bella, that clock is like the Eiffel Tower!"

"And how many people do you think have heard of the Eiffel Tower?" Bella scrunched her nose up. "It's practically unknown!" Lily contented herself with a mild snort. Even with Muggle Studies, most wizards remained blissfully ignorant of muggle life.

"Anyway Lincoln has had his apparition license revoked and the Ministry was scrambling to fix everyone's memories. I don't-OH MY GOD!" Arabella gasped with a horrified expression. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Arabella was known for taking off on dramatic streaks.

"I don't think anyone's put Lincoln back together yet!"

  
Lily collapsed on to a bench laughing.

"It's not funny Lily! If he isn't back together, Janet Kingswallop will lose her job. She's supposed to put him back to one piece and I don't think anyone's even told her yet."

  
Lily only laughed harder. She knew she shouldn't have but some things were too funny to pass up.

"It's so nice to know you care so much about everybody's income, Lily." Bella said flushing.

"Isn't it though?" Lily panted, trying to catch her breath. "I think we should return to an earlier and safer conversation." Lily decided as she allowed Arabella to pull her off the bench. "Just so I don't go into hysterics again.

"I don't even know what we were talking about," Arabella sighed. She thought for a moment. "Oh yes, we were discussing our soul mates."

"Hmm," Lily obviously hadn't been listing for she hadn't even protested the comment about herself and James Potter. Instead, she was looking at the sign plastered on Zonko's window. **_SALE! _**it read with pictures of dancing firecrackers.

"As I was saying," Bella coughed. "Sirius is probably married by now." She coughed again. "I _said, _Sirius is probably married by now…."

"Uh huh...," Lily answered absent mindedly. She hadn't the faintest idea where this conversation was going. "So?"

"Well now is where you say something comforting because he didn't marry ME." Bella informed her.

"Oh right," Lily paused to contemplate what would be most humiliating to the Sirius they had known during their Hogwarts days. He had been notoriously vain. "Well, I bet he has a pear shape by now from all those days he spends watching old Quidditch games from way back when. No doubt he'll have old cottage cheese and crumbs in a tangled beard because he doesn't move from his seat on the couch." She paused and looked at Arabella for approval. Arabella snickered and nodded her head. 

"Continue." 

"Of course, he's miserable because he didn't marry _you_," Lily put a pout on her face. "And he waddles like this." Lily demonstrated down the side walk of Hogsmeade. "There will be a dozen children trailing along behind him like a row of ducklings." The words had worked their magic for Bella was cracking up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to know who you're imitating. It's quite comical." A figure came up the walk. He was tall and thin, well muscled with a tan. His black hair was tied back in a pony tail and he had a motorcycle magazine under one arm.

"Do I know you?" Lily flushed and dropped the impression. He looked eerily familiar. 

"Possible. My names Sirius Black, Ladies Charmer," he flashed a grin that made Bella tremble.

"Are you serious?" asked Bella.

"I think I just said that," he said looking at her oddly.

"May I see your hands for a minute?" Lily asked hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Sure?" Sirius held his hands out for inspection after shoving a flashing advertisement for a flying motorbike into his leather jacket. 

"You need to wash them sometime," Lily said to him.

"Er," Sirius stared at her.

"Im afraid to say he doesn't have a ring, Arabella, so he's not married."

"Nor does he have a pot belly."

"I don't see a dozen duckling children around here."

"And he certainly doesn't waddle."

"No pout." They ignored the man in front of them while continuing their conversation.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Bella sighed.

"We would have found out anyways tomorrow," Lily comforted her.

"Was that impression supposed to be ME?" exclaimed Sirius in shock. 

"Uh, we got to go," Bella stammered.

"It was nice seeing you again Sirius," Lily called as they raced up the block and disappeared into the milling crowd.

"WAIT A MINUTE!," he yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?" 

The two succeeded in ignoring him. "Did you see his face?" gasped Lily through fits of mirth as they fell through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"I can't believe this!" Bella said gripping the table. "Of all the times to run into a guy I still had a crush on it. He _had_ to choose the worst possible moment didn't he?"

"Well after all he is Sirius Black," Lily said as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "It was only to be expected. At least I know that he didn't recognize me."

"Just how do you know that?" Bella asked.

"Arabella Figg!" Lily exclaimed. "Are you implying that there isn't a difference between me as the obese Gryff and now?"

"Of course there is," Bella fumbled to recover. "But it's been three years by now so I'm used to you this way."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lily said with a crooked grin. She patted her trim waist. "I'm hoping me and this thing will stay friends for a while. I was huge in Hogwarts."

"In case you didn't know, Lily Evens," Bella said gulping down the last of her butterbeer, "you still are in Hogwarts. And you weren't that big!"

"Hah, that's a joke," Lily snorted. "Lily Pat is so fat," she chanted in a shrilly voice.

"Katie Leconte made fun of everyone, not just you." Bella said firmly.

"That didn't stop her from making my seven years at Hogwarts a living hell." Lily said broodingly. "I think I need to get drunk before tomorrow."

"Let's at least get some robes first, Lily," Bella said while counting out a tip for Madame Rosemerta. 

"And then we are going to get good and drunk Bella Fig," Lily said in a commanding tone.

"Being a little tipsy is fine with me after this past half hour," Bella said.  


"So where do we want to get our robes?" wondered Bella aloud as once again they wandered around in the bright autumn sunlight of Hogsmeade. 

"I don't know." Lily said. "Say, Bella, there's this kid named Harry in my Charm's class and he is just like James Potter."

"So we haven't gotten over James Potter yet either, Lily?" Bella inquired with a sly grin on her face. As a columnist, she had a nose for gossip- almost as strong as that dreadful woman Rita Skeeter. 

"Okay so maybe I haven't." Lily admitted shaking her head.

"And all this time I never knew," Bella announced, debating whether she should be sulking or not. While they were chatting they didn't notice the sun leaving them until it was almost pitch black. 

"Lily," Bella said nervously. "I think we're in Knockturn Alley." The narrow alley they were traveling through had slime covered walls and was crowded with crones and other various forms of shifty people. 

"How did we jump from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked shivering.

"I don't know Lily but I don't think I like this," Bella backed up a couple of steps and accidentally knocked a hag. The two young women moved closer together as an sinister wail pricked their necks and sent goose bumps up their arms. 

"Sod it all, I hate being scared," Lily muttered to Bella. "And I hate not knowing what's out there."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"You know, they say Voldemort's been getting more wizards and witches as followers in the villages," Lily was scaring herself now.

"Not to mention we're in Knockturn Alley," Bella stated while rubbing her arms.This was not the most healthy situation to be in by her book and she was more than ready to go home and be comforted by her cats and a warm mug of hot chocolate. 

"I'm from a muggle family," Lily started but then a neon blob rose into the sky and lengthened into a skull.

"THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!" Bella sang shrilly as the skull and snake began to pulse. Masked figures began to come out from behind trashcans and corners.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," they chanted as they advanced upon the two helpless adults who had been stricken with fear, like deer in the headlights. The blood pulsed in Lily's ears and then.…


	2. Wizard Fashion Monthly

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Two: Wizard Fashion Monthly

The chills ran down Lily's back and she flipped around…only to be confronted with a mouthful of pillow. Beside the bed, her alarm clock flashed. The music was loud and annoying in her sleepy ears.  
  
_Our cauldron simmering, breakfast for two_

Nothing more romantic than me and you

Darling, I'll fly you to Kalamazoo

We'll travel together by broom or by Floo  
  
"And that was the newest warlock sensation, Mage, singing his hit single, 'Breakfast for Two'. Good morning, good morning I'm your E Z listening host Craig Diddles. Time to mix up that foul brew and go to work, it's 7:01. And here is Buenelo Banshee and her latest ballad for the feminist, 'Wizard, Listen to Me!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes that seemed to have glued shut in that brief moment down Knockturn Alley. She found herself tangled in her sheets, covered with sweat, and on the floor of her room.  
  
"It was just a dream," she reassured herself. "It was nothing, just a dream." She crawled out from the sheets and wiped her forehead. "I didn't think getting a note about a reunion would cause such nightmares!" Lily turned the shower on and turned up the radio that was now crooning-  
  
"Love Potion number nye-ee-eye-ee-ine..." Lily smiled as she listened to it- a little while ago, it had been leaked into the muggle air waves and the ministry had been furious! There was a total uproar and the newspapers had talked about almost nothing else for weeks.   
  
Lily shed her nightgown and clambered into the steaming spray of water. Really, the dream meant nothing. She was just being paranoid about seeing everyone again. That was all. Nothing to worry about- she was just going to avoid Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for the next few days. One should always listen to their guts even if they talk to you in weird ways.

  
Lily jumped out of the shower and performed a small drying charm on her hair. She slid across the room to her closet where she took out the everyday work robe the teachers donned at Hogwarts. Lily first put on a scarlet dress that fell to her toes and had long sleeves and a collar. As a student, and then a teacher, forced to reconcile with the school uniform and fashion code, it was necessary for her to develop some brand of uniqueness (other than the extra flab). That was how Lily had been wearing her clothes for years. She pulled the black button-up robe on. Lily rolled back the sleeves on the robe so that from elbow to wrist, the scarlet length showed and pulled the collar over the neck of the robe. She buttoned up the tiny brass buttons and put her hair back into a tight bun. Five inches of red material showed underneath the black robe, so it was double layered. As Lily tucked her wand into her pocket, she smiled with inner amusement. Many of the girls at Hogwarts were wearing the same fashion this year. Lily had noticed that after her first two weeks of teaching four years ago, girls had started coming to class wearing similar outfits. It was an ironic joke that the nerdy dork, Lily Evens, of Gryffindor was now setting trends for the whole school.   
  
Lily firmly believed that she was very lucky. Before returning to Hogwarts, her life had stretched unconquerable and incredibly long before her dull eyes. But then, a year after she had left Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick decided to take a long vacation and recommended Lily as a substitute. Lily was overjoyed to be offered a teaching position since she had been working at a dead-end job as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron and a second job as a caretaker at the House of Odd Pets. She immediately accepted the invitation, so four years ago Hogwarts had two new additions to the staff, Lily Evens and Severus Snape. Severus had taken old Professor Higgins post as the teacher for Potions. Professor Higgins, another Slytherin sympathizer, had decided it was time to retire.  
  
Anyway, when Lily had returned to Hogwarts to teach she was very different from when she had departed. Her mum had died of cancer in her seventh year and her dad fell into a depression. Two months after Lily had left Hogwarts he committed suicide. Lily, who had been a tad over weight at the time, had lost weight quite quickly as she worked 12 hours a day six nights a week, and six hours on the seventh. She was also a bit more quiet and subdued but ruled her classroom firmly. Her students learned quickly and she was always available if they needed help, Lily didn't have much of a life outside of school and Bella. That person who was her in the dream was not HER! Well, maybe it was. She was always more jolly-ish around Bella.  
  
Lily switched off the radio and swept through the hall ways to the grand hall. She took her customary place between Severus Snape and Professor Kingwood (the Arithmacy teacher).   
  
"Good Morning Severus, good morning Professor Kingwood," Lily said placing a napkin on her lap. Snape looked away as if he hadn't heard but Professor Kingwood answered cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Lily! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Red? We're equals now, your not a student."  
  
Lily blushed. "I know but it was like yesterday that you were my teacher."  
  
"Ah well," Professor Kingwood (or Red) shook his head. "I understand. I still haven't the nerve to call Professor Dumbledore by his first name either and I've been here twenty years."  
  
"I see," Lily looked back to the muffin she was eating. Call Professor Dumbledore Albus? It was sheer blasphemy! Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.   
  
"Um, Severus?" she started, attempting to have a conversation with the man on her left side. "Did you get the invitation for the reunion tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Snape answered shortly, he obviously didn't want to continue it.  
  
"Are you going?" Lily pressed on.   
  
"I'm considering it," Snape looked at Lily as if she was getting an honor by him talking to her. "I don't know if I am looking forward to seeing certain people again."  
  
"I know what you mean," Lily said fervently. A gleam in Snape's eye made her wonder if he was remembering Katie Leconte and 'Lily Pat is so fat.' He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.  
  
"You've changed a lot since when you were a student, Lily," he said pityingly.  
  
"I hope so," Lily said softly fiddling with her spoon. "Maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"You go and I go," Snape said finally, while having a visible fight with himself. After he finished the sentence he looked as if he was going to be sick, had he really just been nice to a mudblood?  
  
"Okay, I guess," Lily said, wondering why Severus was still talking to her. For the last four years he hadn't had any more than three words for her, 'Pass the butter'. Maybe she really had changed? Lily hoped so.   
  
As it was a Saturday during Easter break, Lily had the day to herself. She decided to call Bella up to see if she wanted to go get their new robes.  
  
Lily entered her room where she threw some Floo powder onto the grate of the fireplace, she called out "Musing Place" and leapt in. She rushed past half a dozen fireplaces and then jerked to a stop. She dusted herself off and climbed out of the fire that was burning.   
  
Arabella Figg was busy typing up horoscopes for Witch Weekly in a corner of a musty, dusty room. Magazines and books were flung every which way all over the floor creating a huge fire hazard, or what would have been a fire hazard had a witch not been living there.   
  
"Bella with all that typing and junk you do, I would think you earn enough money to get a better place than this!" Lily commented as she weaved her way past empty boxes.  
  
"Huh, what?" Bella took off her reading glasses and looked back to where Lily was standing. "Lily! You're here!" she cried ecstatically and she knocked the typewriter over in an effort to get over and hug Lily. It, of course, bounced a couple feet and landed on its side. "Stupid, old thing," Bella said after the greetings were over. "I want to get a new one but I really shouldn't until it breaks. I have a feeling that the witch who had it last spelled it so it would never crash. I've knocked it over at least twice daily. If she did, she's a horrible, nasty, old person that's for sure!"  
  
Lily laughed. "It's so good to see you Bella," she said. "I've been feeling gloomy. I wasn't even going to go to the reunion until Severus and I made a deal that if he went I had to go and if I went he had to go."  
  
Bella choked. "You made a deal with Snape the Snake?" she said gagging.  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Bella," Lily said. "He's not all that bad."  
  
"We are talking about Severus Snape, your colleague?" Bella asked. Lily nodded. "The one who has only said 'Pass the butter' in four years of working with you until, I guess, today?" Lily nodded again. "Just wanted to be sure," Bella said eyeing her friend. "You're not coming down with a fever are you?"   
  
"Bella, be quiet," Lily said, finally losing it. "I am perfectly fine and normal, thank you for caring."  
  
"He said you were cool, didn't he?" Bella said watching Lily like an eagle.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lily gave up. "He said I had changed a lot since I was a student at Hogwarts."  
  
"AH HA!" yelled Bella. "I _KNEW_ it! I just knew it. Anyone can get you to like them through flattery. By the way, 'you've changed' can be interpreted in different ways."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel bad, Bella?" Lily asked glaring at her friend.  
  
"Who is this room said that this apartment was a trash place?" asked Bella accusingly.  
  
"I never," exclaimed Lily. "Well...not in so many words at least. "  
  
"I'm just teasing you," Bella giggled. "So I'm assuming you're here to go shopping. But first I want to show you something." She led Lily to the doorway, kicking things out of her way as she went. She jumped down the stairs, landing heavily as she went. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP. Presently a voice was heard yelling at them to cut it out. 

  
"I love irritating the old lady downstairs," Bella confessed with a grin. "She is so annoying, always wondering where I am going blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_. She's SUCH a busybody. You'd think she would have learned by now that at 6:00 in the morning I am always going to work but _no_." Bella took a key out of her pocket and inserted it into a door at the end of the hall. "Ta dah," she said with a bow as the door swung open. Inside was a living room, bedroom, kitchen, bath, and balcony all lavishly and lushly decorated. "Welcome to my new and improved living space," Bella laughed.   
  
"My goodness! When did this happen?" Lily looked about in delight.   
  
"Well a raise in my salary coincided with some money left to me by Great-Uncle Joe," Bella said happily. "All you see is mine, all mine. No rent, only taxes!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Bella! _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE_?" Lily demanded.  
  
"Oh," Bella waved a hand. "I had a feeling you'd be coming over soon and I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"How lovely," Lily sighed gazing around the room, sane once again. "Although they don't exactly house you in a shack at Hogwarts."  
  
"Enough chit-chat!" commanded Bella. "It is time to shop! So where do we go first, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe something a little more special," Lily trailed off, not wanting to recollect her dream even with Bella.  
  
"Oh, so we're going all out," Bella asked shivering in delightful anticipation. Shopping sprees with her best friend were few and far between- not to mention the fact that Lily always would skimp and save. There was this delightful little shop that she'd always meant to check out in Drogheda but had never had an excuse to spend so much money…until now, that is.  
  
"Yes," Lily said firmly. "If I am going to see these people again I have to look my best, especially after all those mean jokes. I swear if they ever make another Beluga joke again I'll-" Lily balled her hand into a fist and looked threateningly at the floor.  
  
"Calm down Lily," Bella said comfortingly. "They wouldn't dare to now. Besides, that evil Katie is probably a fat old hag by now."  
  
"She would have had to change a lot in the last five years," Lily said darkly, remembering Katie's large bosom and slender body. In the recesses of her mind, a small portion of her had always envied Katie her way with all the boys. She could have and did have every boy in school including James Potter. But Lily wasn't jealous of her because of that. Of course not! Never. She had never liked James Potter and that was the way it should be. Or she had never SAID she liked James Potter, even to herself.  
  
"We all change," Bella said. "You changed. We will just have to pray that she put on weight around the hips, thigh, stomach, arms, face, feet-"  
  
"Feet?" asked Lily, giggling.  
  
"I have always found pudgy feet to be quite a turn-off," Bella answered with dignity.  
  
"We should get together more often Bella," Lily said happily. "Now do you want to apperate and risk leaving half of ourselves behind or shall we go by Floo?"  
  
"Floo powder is definitely safest," Bella answered smiling. "Shall we go?"  
  
"I think we shall. Whose going to go first?"   
  
"I will," Bella volunteered.  
  
"Be my guest," Lily said with relief. She didn't like going first.  
  
"Okay," Bella tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace. "Prendergast Boulevard!" she yelled walking into the fire. She vanished and Lily quickly followed.  


She tumbled out into a sunny walkway paved in uneven cobblestones. The shops that made up the plaza had apparently all cashed in on Ireland's legends, including painting themselves green and using names like "banshee" and "leprechaun" in their titles. Lily shook her head in disgust, tourism! In front of her was a large shop that was painted a brilliant purple. Under the window boxes hung a sign that read "Dame Aylmer's Dynasty of Beauty ." The setting and colors were so perfect and vibrant, Lily felt as if she had walked into a picture.   
  
"Lily, how long does it take for you to read a sign?" asked Bella impatiently as she ran up walk.   
  
"Um, an hour?" Lily tried as she followed Bella to the door.   
  
"I should hope not," giggled Bella. "I'd hate to think what your classes would be like."  
  
"I'll have you know that my classes are the best part of some people's days." Lily exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Those poor people have no life," whispered Bella in a sad tone.  
  
"Shut-up," grumbled Lily. Bella jerked to a stop.  
  
"Is it me or have we not gotten inside the shop yet, Bella? How long does it take you to read a door?" asked Lily sarcastically. Bella was staring at a newsstand.  
  
"Is that YOU Lily?" she wondered.   
  
"What? WHY am I on the cover of 'Wizard Fashion Monthly'?" said Lily. "I have GOT to be the most out of fashion person their is! And it's me TEACHING! Ugh, what if someone sees?" she groaned.  
  
"Hmmm." Bella reached out and plucked a copy from the stand.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Lily.   
  
"Ummm, let's see," Bella flipped through the pages. " 'Professor Lily P. Evens, the Charms teacher at Hogwarts Academy for Wizards, has created a fashion that female students just can't seem to get enough of'." Bella read.  
  
"Go on, go on," urged Lily looking over her shoulder.  
  
" '_The normal black robe that is customary at Hogwarts doesn't allow student's to express individuality. In the past many girls have tried to change that rule but to no avail. The fashion Professor Evens has been wearing allows many people to promote either their house, or their own creativity while still staying within the rules. When asked Professor Evens stated that she didn't like wearing the same outfit over and over again with no changes so she decided to put together her own version of a black robe that included other colors. It also keeps you very warm. Females everywhere have been catching on quickly, putting this style on demand. The fad hasn't stayed behind Hogwarts thick, stone walls either. Girls at Durmstrang and Beauxbaton have been wearing this fashion and even adults have been spotted sporting the new style. Robe makers have been in a flurry, hurrying to supply the demand_.' It's by the awful woman Rita Skitter, Lily."  
  
"I was wondering why she was bugging me while I was chaperoning those kids at Hogsmeade last fall," Lily said. "But this isn't new. I've been wearing it for twelve stinking years!" she looked down in disgust at her outfit.  
  
"It is a rather neat ensemble Lily, you've got to admit that," Bella said.  
  
"Not you too," snorted Lily.   
  
"I'm just glad that you're finally getting some recognition," Bella said, opening the wooden door that looked like it could have belonged on a pub three hundred years ago.  
  
"Hello, my darlings, welcome to Dame Aylmer's Dynasty of Beauty and Splendor," a pretty, plump, blonde walked around the counter that was strewn with fabrics, buttons, and accessories. Her make-up was artfully done and she was wearing an outfit just like Lily's except that it had pink underneath and red on top. Bella nudged Lily in the ribs and they barely restrained giggles. She gasped. "YOU!" she cried pointing at Lily.  
  
"Me?" asked Lily wondering what THIS was about.  
  
"Yes, _YOU_. I was just reading about you in the magazine," she exclaimed. "How extraordinary it is to meet you, how extraordinary!" she pumped Lily's hand up and down energetically. "It is an honor to have you in my shop, an honor! We have the latest fashions all the time. And many like what you are wearing."  
  
"Oh, um, well, me and Bella are just here to look around," Lily said.  
  
"Look, explore, create another WONDERFUL fashion, do whatever you like!" The crazed woman waved them onward into the depths of the store.  
  
"She makes it sound like we're on a mission," Lily whispered to Bella.   
  
"We ARE on a mission, stupid!" Bella rolled her eyes. "We are on a mission to find the robe that will make me look irresistible to Sirius Black, who I haven't seen in five LONG, TORTEROUS years," She groaned. "It's been sheer AGONY!"  
  
"What if he's married, has a dozen children, waddles, and has a pot belly that hangs down to his knees?" Lily asked remembering her dream. Nightmare, rather.   
  
"LILY!" Bella gasped, smacking her on the arm. "Don't say such things, don't even THINK such things!"  
  
Lily laughed. "Well, let's return to our mission."  
  
Bella picked up a booger green robe, "Does this make me look fat?" she asked in a pinched, nasally voice.  
  
Despite her intentions, Lily's lips curled in disgust. "It almost hurts my eyes!"   
  
"Hmmm, what about this one?" Bella picked up a soft green one with a scooped neck and puffed sleeves that had slashes through them. Underneath was gold fabric. "It's almost like a princess gown."  
  
"You'd look like a tree, sweetheart," Lily said fingering fabrics.  
  
"Well thank you Lily," Bella made a big sniff and broke out sneezing. "Okay, I won't do that again. And I meant for YOU, _darling_." She fluttered her eyelashes in imitation of the shopkeeper.  
  
"I don't think so," Lily said. "I always seem to be wearing green."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," clucked Bella. "That's because it looks so nice with your eyes."  
  
"You sound like a chicken," muttered Lily sullenly. Bella snapped her with a scarf that handily happened to be near by. Lily jumped and glared at her friend.  
  
"Fine, we'll look for a different color," said Bella. She rummaged around the small shop. It was disorganized with mounds of flashy colored robes piled on top of each other. The beads that dangled from the ceiling had a habit of whacking Lily on the head. Lily fumed as she sorted through a jumble of silky something's.   
  
"Ah ha!" Bella finally exclaimed. She tossed her brown curls over a shoulder and held up a light lavender robe made of satin and ivory lace. "What about this?" It was button down like the black one Lily was wearing. It, too, had puffy slashed sleeves and a scooped neck. And it was very similar to the outfit Lily was wearing because on the bottom was a second layer in darker purple and embroidered with pink flowers. Lily hadn't realized how popular her once "unique" style was becoming.   
  
"It's perfect," she squealed with delight.  
  
"So Lily," Bella said casually as she handed over the dress, "are you trying to impress anyone in particular?"  
  
"No, why?" Lily's voice sounded muffled as it came through the dressing room door.   
  
"I was just wondering," Bella drew a design on the floor with a toe. Then she frowned at her foot- her black boots had been scuffed. Well, she was going to have to do something about that soon! Then she pondered her best friend. She had never had a boyfriend before and she had never confessed a crush on anyone except for James Potter. Arabella hadn't even heard about that one until that morning! Maybe she just hadn't been putting two and two together….

"Um, Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you like, well what I mean to say is… er...uh... do you like guys, Lily?"  
  
"_What_?" cried Lily. There was a loud thump from behind the dressing room door as if she had suddenly fallen down.   
  
"Now don't get uptight, Lily. Many people have trouble coming out of the closet. What I mean is...do you like GIRLS? Because its great if you do, I mean, I just wanted to know...that is to say...," Bella was lost for words. "I'd support you and all."  
  
"Yes, Bella. My secret is out," Lily said in a low, seductive voice. "I don't like guys." she giggled throatily. "I like," she whispered huskily, "I like women."  
  
"There now, was that so hard, Lily?" asked Bella nervously wondering if Lily had a thing for HER.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily yelped, stumbling from where she'd been changing into the fancy robes. "You should have heard yourself Bella. 'Now don't get uptight, Lily. Many people have trouble coming out of the closet'. It was positively hilarious!" She sprawled over the floor laughing helplessly.  
  
"It's not funny, Lily. I was serious." Bella said. Two red roses were blossoming on her cheeks.  
  
"No, dear, the boy you like is Sirius. You're Bella," Lily let out another peal of laughter.   
  
"Oh, sod off Lily. I can't believe you did that to me."  
  
"I couldn't help it. It was so comical the way you were asking if I liked girls. And I promise, Bella, that if I ever decide that I like the same sex I will you know first."  
  
"Good, I'm...I'm glad to hear that Lily," Bella said uncomfortably. This provoked Lily into further hysterics.   
  
"Shut-up or I'll kick you," Bella threatened.  
  
Lily gulped down her laughter and managed to stand up before falling back down to the floor laughing, again. She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.  
  
"I am just going to ignore you until you have your feelings under control," growled Bella, turning to look for a robe for herself.   
  
"I'm okay now, really I am," panted Lily, who made a serious effort to control herself. "Sorry 'bout that Bella." She stood up and smoothed out the robe she was wearing.   
  
"It's perfect Lily!" exclaimed Bella. "It makes you look one hundred percent more gorgeous than Katie Leconte. It's cut just right."  
  
"Bella," said Lily grimly, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "Are you a lesbian? It's okay if you are, I'll understand. After all, we're best friends. Nothing could change that!"  
  
"What?" cried Bella. She was going through severe shock. "No! Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Hee hee!" crowed Lily. "Got you on that one."  
  
"LILY," shouted Bella. "I am going through a very difficult time right now and I need the support of my best friend. Unfortunately, she happens to be in hysterics. You are not helping me at all."  
  
"I'm sorry Bella," Lily said covering her face with her hands. "I'll be good, truly I will be."  
  
"By Merlin, you'd think you were fourteen, not a Professor at Hogwarts." Bella said as she irritably flipped through the piles of clothing.   
  
Lily sighed and dutifully took her place beside Bella. "Hmm, what kind of dress (ROBE- interrupted Bella) would look the best on you. Not silver, not orange, you'd look like a pumpkin, red you'd look like a tomato, yellow you'd look like a piece of corn. You know, I think I'm hungry after all that giggling."  
  
"You couldn't tell," Bella said mockingly. "I suppose....I suppose my question WAS sort of, kind of, in an awkward way… funny."  
  
"You're telling me," Lily answered but she miraculously managed to remain calm. "I've got it!" She pulled out a long blue, silk robe. It was sleeveless and went up into a mock, turtle neck collar that clipped with gold braid. In fact, all the way down the bodice were gold braids that glittered and shown. It actually looked rather like those oriental styled shirts that had become a rage in the Muggle world. The under skirt was a lighter blue and had a checkered border across the edge.   
  
"I like it," Bella said. "I like it a lot. But I want something to wrap around me, spring is cold." She wandered around the accessories section before pulling out a silver wrap around. "This?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely not!" exclaimed Lily. "You have gold trim, not silver. You'd look absolutely dreadful."  
  
"Fine, fine," Bella grumbled putting it back on the wrack. "What about this?" She held out a thin, lacy shawl that made the dress look killing.  
  
"Maybe," Lily said walking around her. She tapped her forefinger on her chin and screwed up her face in concentration. Finally she said, "I like it. Yes, I like it a lot."  
  
"I'm so glad you do, o' wise one." Bella muttered. "Because, of course, you are the most couture fashion consultant in the world."  
  
"I heard that," said Lily, who had changed back into her normal robes. "And you're going to look like some wizard socialite while I'm going to look like a throwback to the medieval times. I think I'll have the girl up front do something with sleeves. Wouldn't want the 'trend' setter looking like the dork she really is."  
  
"Sometimes, Lily," said Bella groaning in exaggeration, "you take self-pity way too far."  
  
"Go dunk your head in Snape's brew," Lily said marching up front. "Excuse me?" she called ringing the bell. "Excuse me?" The blond woman who had been up there earlier hurried out to help them.  
  
"Ah, have you finished making you selections?" she asked with an engaging grin.   
  
"Almost," Lily answered. "I was wondering if perhaps you could make any alterations to these sleeves? Is that possible?"  
  
The woman hummed thoughtfully as she looked at the dress with intense consideration. "Yes, I am sure I could alter the dress. What would you like instead?"  
  
"Well actually, the problem is I don't know quite what to do with it. I want to look rather sleek and sophisticated, you see. There's someone I need to impress," Lily admitted.

"I knew it!" Arabella hissed smugly under her breath.  
  
"Ah, now I see," the blonde tapped her forefinger on her chin the way Lily had earlier. "I got it!" she snapped her finger. "First I'll rip out the sleeves here, then I'll sew it up into two straps that tie together. It will work marvelous! You'll see. Gezella know."   
  
"Oh, yes. Naturally," Lily stammered. Bella coughed behind her. "And my friend would like to purchase these," she gestured to Bella who was waiting behind her while Lily could finished arranging for alterations.  
  
The girl (Gezella) wrote down the math in glittering green ink on a creamy pad. "That will be three galleons, five sickles, and two knuts," she said all business. Bella counted out the money into Gezella's waiting hand.   
  
"When will my robe be ready?" Lily asked as Gezella escorted them to the door.   
  
"Two hours tops," Gezella said. "We are zee the best unlike those disgusting American department wizard stores." She sniffed with disapproval.  
  
"Thank you for all your help," Bella said politely, the door chiming between the two friends as they entered the street. Gezella waved good-bye before going back inside, muttering about "the nasty American wizard merchants that know nothing about good quality."   
  
"I'm hungry," Lily complained, hopping on tip-toe from one cobblestone to the next, in an elaborate game of don't step on the cracks.  
  
"Well, for information, darling dearest," Bella said. "I don't happen to go here that often."  
  
A smell drifted through the air, filled with the smell of sunny-warm, wild strawberries, and juicy blueberries with the added plus of a doughy scent. Lily closed her eyes and used her nose like a compass, it guided her to the shop across the street. "Haughburgh's Café," she said. Through the windows she could see an assortment of wizards, witches, and ghouls sitting in the cheery atmosphere. Outside there were tables set up with umbrellas where a hag was sitting eating raw liver while reading a book that said "HOW TO GET RID OF YOUR WARTS" and a woman who looked suspiciously like a banshee sat sipping a chocolate milk shake through a veil.   
  
"Jumping jelly beans! Now that's my kind of place," Lily exclaimed, completely forgetting about her 'Don't Step on the Cracks' game. She fumbled through her pockets, came up with a few knuts and sickles, and took off for Haughburgh's.  
  
"Wait Lily!" called Bella, lugging her shopping bag after her. Lily stopped in front of the café until Bella reached her, panting like a dog left too long in the hot sun.   
  
"Come on," mumbled Lily, tugging on Bella's arm.   
  
"Might I remind you that you are twenty-three, Lily Evens, and a Professor at Hogwarts," Bella said. "What would your students think?"  
  
"They would thinking I'd gone mad," Lily said unrepentantly, with her nose in the air twitching like a rabbit's. "They'd also think that their poor professor was wasting away from hunger. But they aren't here! Come on, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Alright, good gog, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes," Bella said.  
  
"Because you love me," answered Lily as she stood in line. "I think I'll have a raspberry tart and a lemon custard with a cup of tea. How about you?"  
  
"Well, unlike you," Bella said, "I am not in the mood for fruit so I think I'll have a slice chocolate-fudge cake and a cup of coffee."  
  
"Lemon's aren't fruit...are they?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sweetie, honey, darling, sugar pie" Bella said clapping a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Does citrus FRUIT, mean anything to you?"  
  
"Oh, yes," said Lily as they walked out to the patio to eat their purchases. Flakes of pastry dotted her chin and robes and soon her hands were pretty sticky too. Somehow, Bella managed to stay clean. They wandered around, exploring little shops until Bella managed to look at her watch.   
  
"Uh oh," she said. "Lily-billy, we're going to be late."  
  
"For what?" asked Lily. "Oh my goodness! My dress!" They raced around in circles and up and down alleys until they finally managed to make their way back to the boutique.  
  
"Okay, so we're only fifteen minutes late," Bella decided, as they walked into the door. "I thought we were going to be even later with all those twists and turns you took us on, Lily."  
  
"Hey, twists and turns are good," protested Lily. "Of course," she added as an after thought, "in the right place and time."  
  
"For once in my life, I couldn't agree with you more," Bella commentated. "Ouch! That hurt."  
  
"Serves you right," Lily said.  
  
Gezella flung open the staff room door as Bella reached for the bell. "It's done, It's done!" she proclaimed happily. She led them through the store to where Lily's dress was hanging up. Lily had to admit, though she hadn't been sure at first, that the dress was looking perfectly now. Instead of the puffed sleeves, Gezelle had made wide bands of lavender that tied together over the shoulder. "Wonderful, is it not?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect," Lily breathed. A thought popped into her head that made her giggle, what if she and Bella were the only girls not wearing replicas of Lily's original style? Now that would be amusing even though the idea seemed to be conceited.  
  
"It needs a shawl too," Bella said looking at it from different angles.   
  
" I couldn't agree more," said Lily.   
  
She ended up buying a dark violet shawl with pink flowers embroidered on the end so that it matched the dress.  
  
Bella and Lily reviewed their purchases as they threw the floo powder into the grate.  
  
"Let's go to my rooms to get ready," Lily said. "That way we don't get mussed when we leave for the reunion. All we have to do is manage to walk down the corridor."  
  
"That sounds right," Bella said. "As long as you stop giggling about that question I asked earlier today."  
  
"I can't help it, Bell," Lily snickered. "It was just so amusing!"  
  
"Do try, Lily," Bella said dryly. "Do try."  
  
"We'd better go before the powder dries up," Lily said. "You go first."  
  
"Alright," Bella said gripping her packages. "Hogwarts" she yelled, jumping through the grate. Lily quickly followed.  
  


****

Author's Note: That was the second chapter I've re-edited. Of course, unless you're a first time reader, no one else will be reading this. Hee hee. If you are, bless you and you have my everlasting adoration! I want to see if I can revamp the rest of the story by the end of vacation but I'm an astoundingly lazy person. So we'll see…! Happy reading.


	3. Playing Cinderella

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Three: Playing Cinderella

Lily followed Bella through the fireplaces and landed with a thump on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall. There were a few scattered decorations already up since it was to be where the reunion was going to be held. 

"Ouch!" Lily winced, rubbing her sore rump. "I have _got_ to work on my landing skills!" 

"You're telling me," shouted Bella from the opposite side of the hall, near the doorway. She stretched and her back cracked in a way that annoyed and disgusted certain people… certain people such as Lily. The aforementioned person made a face.

"Oh gosh, Bella stop it!" she ordered rushing to Bella's side. "That is a most vulgar and gruesome sound that has ever been heard on the face of the Earth."

"I'm so glad you like it," Bella said and cracked her knuckles. 

"I'm going to abandon you to changing in the loo if you don't knock it off," Lily sniffed. Arabella reluctantly complied with her best friend's wishes and followed her through the familiar drafty corridors of her old school. Along the walk they met very few students. The evening had reached dinner time and everyone was being served in the common rooms while preparations for the Reunion of 1979 got underway. This was why Lily was startled to come along Harold DuGood sitting with an apple in one hand and a book in another sitting along the edge of the passageway. 

" 'lo Prof," he greeted cheerfully, finishing a bit of his apple. 

"Hello Harry," Lily answered with a wink. In no time, she had determined what kind of thing would lead Harry to his present refuge. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing much," Harry answered looking very innocent. Even as a mischievous sixteen year old he managed to look angelic with a halo of golden curls and blue eyes framed in long ashy eyelashes. When Lily had first met him, she had briefly wished that she were the owner of such lashes. "Just the usual…," he trailed of invitingly before beginning to ramble on excitedly. "Want to hear about it? It was the most sporting thing that's happened all year!"

"Too bad I missed it," Lily said. She motioned for Arabella to sit down next to her as she and Harry struck up a conversation. "So what happened?"

"Well," Harry started, giving a friendly nod to Arabella. "McGonagall's been giving me these lectures about rules and all that nonsense. Honestly! She hasn't let me out of her sight for the past month. How's a fellow supposed to get in a good shag with the Deputy Headmistress watching him all the time?"

"That's a good question," Lily said with a blush. Arabella was giggling into her hand.

"Yes, so finally I was like: sorry Prof Mickie but I've got a date," Harry took a big bit out of his apple. A little bit of the juice dribbled onto his chin. The apple was a rosy red, the white of the inside lightly veined. Lily idly thought that she wanted an apple too. "So Mickie says something like, 'you need a chaperone?' in a joking sort of way. You know, for a prof she isn't half bad. Well, I said 'why? Professor Mickie _you're_ my date' because she's been around me all the time. She pretty much keeled over then and the Prefect sent me out of the tower."

Arabella, who had just been opening her mouth to say something, choked and snorted. Lily, however, was used to these sort of stories. 

"That's my Harry," Lily said proudly. She ruffled his curls as she stood up. 

"Say, what's your name again?" Harry asked Arabella leaping to his feet. 

"Arabella Figg," Arabella said sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mrs. Figg," Harry said, bending to kiss her hand. Arabella looked popeyed at Lily. It didn't help matters that Lily was snickering at her expression.

"Oh, I'm not married," Arabella explained hastily. Her face was turning a mottled red. 

"Dang, what are the fellows thinking?" Harry said staring at Arabella. "Say, if you ever need a date, I'm here." He gave her a devilish wink.

"Er, of course," Arabella managed before starting to follow Lily down the hall. She thought about the situation and then decided that Harry was too much of a charmer for his own good.

"So you two seem to be on pretty good terms," she finally said, shaking out a leg as they walked away. 

"Harry and I have a few things in common," Lily said, her thoughts concentrating more on the upcoming party than what Arabella was discussing. "We met when I was a waitress in Hogsmeade."

"He's adorable if a little shifty," Arabella continued. "You know who he reminds me of, don't you?"

"Who?" 

"Sirius Black and James Potter!" 

Lily decided to virtuously ignore her friend until they arrived at the staff room. There she proceeded to wrestle with the doorknob for the next ten minutes. The key wasn't working.

"Dang, blasted door!" she cursed, raising a hand to smack it. "Ouch! It always does this to me, sometimes I swear that it locks itself on purpose."

"Let me try," Arabella said, raising her wand. 

"No, no, I have it," Lily protested. Her wand hand twitched and she blasted the lock with magic. The door swung sullenly open and Lily had the feeling that it would glare at her if it could. _Serves you right_, Lily thought in her head.

"Finally," Arabella said, breezing through the foyer to Lily's room. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to wear regular clothes."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily snapped, hitching her shopping bags over her elbow. "We would have gone to Myrtle's bathrooms to change."

"Won't catch me going there," Arabella scoffed. "I had enough of her while I was still in school."

"That's the only place the students don't usually go," Lily said. "Of course, that's not important anymore since I basically killed the lock. The key melted inside it, you know." She closed the door behind her. Arabella had already begun to unbutton her robe, heedless of the fact that anyone could have caught a glimpse of her through the open doorway. 

"I don't wonder why," she replied, riffling through Lily's vanity wearing just her undergarments. Lily rolled her eyes. Arabella had never been particularly self-conscious. She paused, looking at a small bag with a bow. "Don't tell me you got a present for Snape?!" she gasped, horrified. 

"I don't see why not," Lily answered indignantly, changing out of her nylons and put on a slip before taking out a small bottle of Insta-Color nail polish. She dripped a little on each fingernail and watched as it began to spread and cover her nails in a flawless manicure. "After all, Severus and I are on friendly terms. I won't be seeing him over the summer since you and I are taking a cruise in the Mediterranean."

"I can see why you chose this for him though," Arabella commented a moment later SFSP (Shower Fresh Sprinkle Powder). Lily blushed and grabbed the tin away from Arabella. 

"Oops! That was the wrong gift. Good thing you decided to be Miss Pry!" 

"I resent that deeply," Arabella answered. She held up a brush which had been the item she had been searching for. Lily finished doing up the buttons of her new robe. "Come over here, Lily. We have to make you look extraordinarily beautiful so you can rub it in that nasty Katie's face."

Lily obediently sat down on the plush velvet chair next to the vanity. Arabella immediately filled her mouth with hair pins and began to run the brush through Lily's curls. 

"How do you think I should do it?" Arabella continued, playing with Lily's bouncy red curls. "I love your hair. Maybe a side roll?" she swept it up. "No, not quite what I'm looking for. Oh!" and in the mirror, Lily noticed that Arabella looked as if she had been struck over the head with sheer genius. "Have I got the doo for you!"

"Was that supposed to rhyme?" Lily asked. "Because if it was, it sounded incredibly corny."

"Be careful," Arabella warned, giving Lily's hair a semi-vicious yank. "Do not disturb the master at work. Or she'll be forced to jab your head with pins and it could provide intense pain."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Lily. She frowned. "I'll be good."

"That's more like it, dear," Arabella said. She rose up onto her tip toes to view the top of Lily's head. She carefully began to pile the curls on top and then wove a wide purple ribbon through it. She expertly diverted some strand of hair from the tumble and smoothed them into ringlets with her wand. Lily examined herself. 

"Am I supposed to look like Helen of Troy?" she asked although pleased with the result.

"No, you are not supposed to look like that _veela_," Arabella answered, her voice filled with disgust. 

"She was a veela? I must of missed that one during History of Magic."

"I'll say!" Arabella scowled. "She was a stupid one too. If she had any brains in that fluffy head she would have stayed with her first husband. She didn't really care a cent for either of the men, one was just the better lover."

"Well!" Lily said, smarting under the injustice that had been dealt to all that had died during that particular ancient war. "I think she was a ninny to start the Trojan War over who was the better lover."

"Yes. Luckily, most muggles think it's a myth." Arabella applied the finishing touches to Lily's makeup. "You're all done now. But what to do with my hair?"

Lily smirked and twirled her wand. Arabella's hair was pulled back at the crown of her head into a headband encrusted with sapphires. The rest of her sugar brown curls twisted to her mid back. 

"Thanks," Arabella said before hastily climbing into her own robe. "Since when have you been able to do hair? I remember the pitiful attempts you used to make."

"It's an acquired knack," Lily placed her wand back into her robes. Her stomach had begun to fill with antsy butterflies. The pressure of being a Cinderella was just beginning to settle onto her shoulders. "Professor Dumbledore has told me that everyone has RSVP that they can come. There were going to be two missing attendees previously but since that was me and Severus, we struck up a deal to please Dumbledore."

"Don't call Snape Severus," Arabella shuddered. "Who knows? Maybe James will finally give you that big wedding and cuddly baby you've always wanted." She nudged Lily. 

"What?" she gaped, struck still. "I never said that."

"A friend knows these things," Arabella said winking and tapping the side of her nose. "Now come on! Just because you're going to be the Cinderella of the evening doesn't mean we have to be fashionably late."

"That doesn't mean I want James to give me these things," Lily protested as they returned to the hallway. Arabella rolled her eyes.

"Lily, it was so obvious it was painful."

"You don't think he noticed did he?"

"Well if he did, he was at least a gentleman about it. As I recall, he was always very polite to his Head Girl. It's been five years, I'm sure he has figured that you're over him." _Unless he's more egotistical than I thought, _Arabella's mind added. After all, even her own beloved- Sirius- was bigheaded. 

"Yes," Lily said sarcastically. "Just like you've gotten over Sirius." 

Arabella swatted her on the arm. "We're going to be late if you don't stop this appalling, inane, and thoroughly annoying banter we aren't going to make it at all!"

"Fine," Lily agreed sulkily. "But if Katie says so much as one word to or about me, I'm leaving."

"I won't stop you," Arabella said. "And I'll beat her to a crisp… or manage to have Sirius do it for me."

The two left for the Great Hall, both feeling a trifle jittery about the two tall, dark, and handsome men waiting for them.


	4. The Marauders Return to Hogwarts

__

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Four: The Marauders Return to Hogwarts

__

Auror James Potter was settling his broom in the space marked off in front of Hogwarts. He could sense the anti-thief spells as he lovingly settled down his trusty broom on a dry patch of grass in the moonlight. James hadn't changed that much since Hogwarts, he had a nice tan, and was still well muscled. His face was still charming, and his baby blues twinkled at you from behind his oval, gold-rimmed glasses. His black hair was still messy and fell all over him like a mop. Yep, James Potter was still undeniably as hot and sexy as he had been back at Hogwarts five years ago. Maybe even more so!

Checking his watch, James saw that he was exactly half an hour early. Perfectly timed, he thought, and sat down on the stone slab in front of a side entrance into Hogwarts. He tapped his foot impatiently, obviously waiting for something. That something didn't take very long. With a roar of engines that made the windows shake, a large black motorcycle fell from the sky and landed ten feet away.

"Sirius," James yelled, jumping up from his seat. "Long time no see!" 

"An hour can be so long, can't it Prongs?" Sirius Black exclaimed, leaping from his bike. "This baby got me here in five minutes, great isn't it?" he asked as polished the handles.

"Five minutes?" James said doubtfully. "I didn't realize it took you that long to get ready, Padfoot."

"Oh, it took me only ten minutes, but there were these Swedish babes in the hotel room next to mine and ooo," Sirius wolf-whistled, "are they _fine _specimens of Swedish hospitality."

Sirius Black, was just the same as ever. His silky, black hair with its widow's peak was neatly brushed back (unlike James's messy tangle), he was tall and thin, well-built, well-muscled, and well-tanned. He and James had just finished an assignment together in France, two days ago.

"Don't disgust me with your antics until we get to the party!" James grinned.

"Sure thing, hey and do you remember those girls in Madrid," Sirius asked, "when were on assignment together? I still dream of them on long, summer nights."

"Sirius, this is disgusting. That was three years ago. And _here_ is where we were pranksters, not lovers."

"Speak for yourself," said Sirius. "I was both. And I seem to recall you and Katie-"

"Ugh," James gagged. "Don't remind me. Have you seen her husband?"

"What? Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-You-Because-I've-Got-A-Real-Job Perkins? Never met him."

"He's really pathetic. He opted for a desk job, where he could hide from Moldie Voldie and then puts on that us Auror's that keep him safe in bed at night don't have a real job." 

"Katie better not have brought him," growled Sirius clenching his hands.

"I think she won't for her own safety," James smirked.

"She'd better not," Sirius repeated. "When will Remus and Peter get here? If they aren't here in time to rig the teachers staff lounge you're going to have to restrain me from putting my hands on their throats," he rubbed his hands gleefully. Not for the fact that he would have to be restrained, but the thought of the teachers lounge when he was done with it.

"Speak of the devil," James said as Remus walked up the lane. "How's it been going Moony?"

"Like hell," said Remus irritably. "You have no idea how many people look on you with suspicion if you're a werewolf right now. I can't even seem to get a decent job."

"_Come on_," Sirius said. "You can't help it if you were bit as a child. It doesn't change you."

"Tell them that," Remus groaned. He rubbed the back of his neck. "The only thing I have going for me now is the fact that no one's been leaking from our circle." Remus was a bit thinner (more bony) since Hogwarts, he wore his grey-streaked brown hair long and tied back in a ponytail. His robes were a little worn at the edges but not that much. He was also paler and looked as if he hadn't gotten a good sleep in months. Nor a good meal.

"So all we are waiting for is Peter," Sirius said impatiently tapping his foot. "Did you know he is already going bald? That poor man. Even magic won't make it grow. _I hope he doesn't find out I bespelled it!_"

"Sirius," groaned Remus. "You are the living end. I _still_ can't believe you survived seven years of Hogwarts without getting expelled."

"The only reason I got so many detentions (_We _- interrupted James and Remus) was because I confessed (_Were caught_-corrected James) to doing the glorious, intelligent, well-positioned pranks. And the only reason I confessed was because I was going for the world record of detentions (_no, because you didn't listen to _PETER- said Remus). Can you believe that Prinkella the Perfect got the most! It's despicable. I never even got close to her amount." Sirius said glumly. 

"Someone named Prinkella the Perfect got more detentions than you?" Remus asked, wanting to be sure he got this strait.

"Yes," said Sirius in a dead tone of voice. He was obviously a bit put out by the whole deal. James, of course, made him feel _much _better by bursting out in laughter.

"It was NOT funny, you stupid deer!" Sirius grumbled. Just then a rat scurried up to them and turned into a short, fat, balding man. 

"Peter! It's great to see you again!" James cried, embracing him. "It's been a long time!"

"And this time he means it," Sirius said. "How come you came as a rat?"

Peter was dusting off wet grass from his stained robe. "The dark," he said breathlessly, "it was so big-and echoing. It was like-something was out there. And I...I sorta got scared. You-You heard about all those-those _murders_ didn't you?" Peter paid a sidelong glance at Remus who wasn't looking at him. Lucky for Peter.

"Before you ask us a question like that again, remember what we do for jobs Peter," James said wincing. The murders Peter had been talking about were whole family extinctions. The latest had been the Winslows. Not only had they lived across the street from James when he was younger, two promising young Aurors had been lost when they raced to the scene before all others. It was really, a heart-rending tragedy.

Sirius and Remus glanced at James worriedly before deciding it was time to go in.

"Enough chit-chat," Sirius said (sounding like Arabella had that morning). "It's time to go on a mischief spree. It has been _soo_ long and _soo_ tortuous since I last pulled a prank on McGonagall and Filch."

"Oh yes, Sirius,'' James said going through the doorway. "No one could EVER tell what your favorite hobby is."

"Really," asked Sirius, not getting the sarcasm. "I would think that girls, motorcycles, and pranks would be obvious."

"He doesn't get it," Remus informed James. They laughed at Sirius' and Peter's cluelessness, because Peter hadn't gotten it either.

"Jumping cacao beans," Sirius exclaimed. "We only have fifteen minutes!" The four hurried to the staff room, having just missed Arabella and Lily coming out of it. Apparently, Bella's watch had stopped working so rather than being late, they were early enough to help set out punch bowls, etc. with the house elves. (Dotey, the one in charge, was panicking about the reunion and Lily was forced to take her off to the kitchens where she could relax by peeling apples. She had gone through half a barrel by the time Lily left. Lily secretly wondered what so many peeled apples would be good for). 

Sirius stealthily crept to the door labeled **TEACHER'S AND STAFF ONLY! STUDENTS NOT ALLOWED - _Unless in Emergencies._**

"I've always wondered what it would be like in here,'' Sirius whispered as he silently blasted the door open. They four boys, er excuse me, the four _young men_ quietly stole into the empty lounge. To the side were several doors that led into some of the professor's private rooms. One door was banging open as a wind blew it back and forth. James sniffed the air. 

"Small residue of the same blasting charm you used, Sirius," he said.

"I wonder whose room it is?" Sirius asked. Consequently he decided to explore. First he opened the wardrobe. "Well this witch is in style." he commented. In neatly hanging rows were black robes and a colorful assortment of under robes. 

The bookshelves were crammed with all muggle books and wizarding books, one whole shelf was filled with books just for Charms. 

"Well, I'd say we found the new Charm's professor," said Remus eyeing the only Defense Against the Dark Arts book in the entire room. It had been an assigned textbook in their fifth year and on the cover was a picture of a werewolf, vampire, and a shadowy dementor.

"Will you look at this?" said Peter in shock. He held up a note beside a bag.

"Dear Professor Severous Snape," it read.

I hope you have an absolutely

wonderful birthday, and that you have 

no problem with Harry Sigamor in class.

Your Colleague,

Lily Evens "

"How disgusting," Sirius said. "What did this nasty woman get Snape?" 

"Umm," Peter dug around in the bag. He pulled out a bottle. (Lily had replaced the one she and Bella had used with a new bottle.) " 'Shower Fresh Sprinkle Powder'," he read. "Well, maybe she's not too bad, just wants him to smell better."

"Makes sense," admitted James thoughtfully. "I would want Snape to smell somewhat good too, if I had to work with him." He turned the pages of a Hogwarts yearbook. "Hey!" he cried, "I know this person. She was Head Girl with me, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, that pudgy girl Katie made fun of all the time," Sirius said. "Wasn't there some joke about a Beluga whale, that she would always crack?"

"I always felt bad for her," Remus admitted. "With all those pimples and all that fat? It must have been tough."

"Try having her for your date to the last dance of your seventh year," James said groaning in remembrance. "First, the girl can't dance. And then she was all sweaty and nervous. AND she was quite and armful then, probably still is now. I think she even _liked _me!"

"At least she wasn't like Bertha Jorkins and I still say that I felt sorry for her," Remus said. "She was constantly picked on, sort of like Peter, but she didn't have anyone to stick up for her like us."

"I kind of felt bad too," Peter confessed. (But not without a narrowed-eye look at Remus for bringing the subject of his popularity up.)

" She had someone to stick up for her," Sirius said frowning. "Arabella Figg, I think it was. Now _she_ wasn't that bad looking. I always meant to ask her out but never got around to it."

"She's probably married by now," James said slyly. 

"Too bad for her if she is!" exclaimed Sirius. ''She wouldn't even know what she was missing! The single life is the best"

"Then I guess she had better pray that she is still living the single life," snorted James who generally had a low opinion of the girls Sirius took up with. "Personally, I'm ready to get married."

"So soon! James, are sure? Are you sick, are you ill?" Sirius gasped. He was going to have to get a new routine if James was going to abandon him for matrimony. 

"I haven't found the girl yet, Sirius," laughed James. "And I'm not sick either."

'' Well, I hope you're not contagious," said Sirius, ignoring the last part. "And now look, we have five minutes to fix the entire staff room."

"Well I guess we'll only be able to put the cow dung mixture," Remus said sighing, he had actually been looking forward to helping Sirius with his maniac antics. Crazy, wasn't it?

"Okay, so Peter, hold this rope," Sirius ordered. "I'll pour in the mixture," (which he proceeded to do while he talked) "Remus hold the door carefully and James, you place the pot on top of the door." 

James picked up the cauldron, "Get out now you guys,'' he hissed as he balanced it carefully on the door. Remus and Sirius slipped through the door easily but Peter had to be tugged through since he got stuck, making James and the foul potion to wobble uncertainly. They left the door open half an inch. Sighing with relief, James wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He gave a whistle into the darkness, and his broom came up to the window. He could hear Sirius hissing "James, _James, _is everything okay?!"

He jumped onto the broom and disappeared into the darkness.

"James, _James _is everything okay?!" Sirius hissed through the crack in the door. "Jamsey pooh, yoo hoo, is it all right?" He ignored Peter's tugging on his sleeve like he always did in the past.

"_Mr. Black_,'' Professor McGonagall had come up behind them as Peter had desperately been trying to point out. Sirius jumped about a mile high. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, n-nooo," stuttered Sirius. No, he had definitely not changed one bit since he left Hogwarts.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said. "And why were you calling James' name into the staff room? I have the funny feeling that I should be giving you detention right now."

"Well, you see Minny, (_Professor McGonagall_,- Professor McGonagall said. _How many times do I have to _tell _you_?) Uh, right," continued Sirius. "Well you see, Professor, James sort of got lost and we were just looking for him. Weren't we boys?" he said digging his elbows into Remus and Peter's ribs. They hastily agreed. 

"And why were you doing that in the staff room? Maybe I had better look," Professor McGonagall said stepping forward.

"Uh, no Professor, I don't think that will be necessary," Sirius said stepping backwards. Unfortunately he tripped over Peter's foot and stumbled backwards into the door. Above him the pot of cow manure teetered and....tipped over landing smack on top of his head.

"Ugh," cried Professor McGonagall plugging her nose. "I thinkuh that you had betturh take a shower in the boys dormuh of Gryffandor, young man. I suppose I can't assine a detenchun but this seems like punishement enough."

"Go Sirius, go." cried Remus. "This stench is intolerable."

"Try having it on yourself," Sirius retorted. "Then see how you like it." Nevertheless he ran leaving a breeze of smelly cow dung wafting through the hallway.

"God help us, that man is actually loose and on his own in this poor forsaken world," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head after Sirius left.

-*-*-*-


	5. Snapshot Reunion

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Five: Snapshot Reunion

Katie Leconte (now Perkins) perched daintily on a stool in the center of the room. Her golden curls were grandly swept up and she was wearing the dress that she had worn to the seventh year's final grand ball. It fit her perfectly, her shape was still flawless and her eyes were still as bright as they had been five years ago. And the dress was still as inappropriate, especially for a married woman, with its indecently low-neck and scandalously high skirt, she barely looked as if she was wearing anything at all. She looked perfect; so perfect she nearly gave Lily fits of envy. She lifted a wineglass to her ruby lips and surveyed all that passed her with cold, condescending eyes and arched eyebrows as if no one was good enough for her. 

Lily sat in the shadows quietly talking with Bella as the rest of the reunion guests arrived. Each person was wearing a nametag so that they could recognize one another.

The school staff room was a mess, Lily thought wrapping her shawl around her. She hadn't been able to reach her wand through the disgusting smell. 

"Can you believe that's Birdy Jo-Hanson?" Bella asked, staring with disgust at the former Hufflepuff. "She was Sirius' last girlfriend at school and will you look at her _now_?" She plugged her nose as the person in question swept by them leaving a murky-smelling perfume. 

"I'd say she's done all right for herself," Lily said glancing at the fur coat and gaudy jewels Birdy was flashing around. There were about a dozen rings glistening on her pudgy fingers, some over laying others. 

"She can't be married to Sirius," Bella said comforting herself. "He likes good looks too much to stay with her after she gained so much weight."

"Bella!" Lily exclaimed in a shocked voice. "Of all the shallow things to say!" 

"I have to console myself somehow," Bella informed Lily. "She can't have married Sirius though because he's not here yet."

"What a relief," Lily inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Oh do be quiet," Bella muttered. "James isn't here yet either."

"I know!" Lily moaned. "What if he doesn't come?" 

"He'll come." Bella said reassuringly. "He has too, he has to make a speech like the former Head Boys and Girls always do."

"What?" gasped Lily. "I have to make a speech?"

"Of course," Bella said complacently. "You mean you didn't _know?"_

"If I had known I would have been a nervous wreck all day," Lily groaned.

"Well that is probably why Professor Dumbledore didn't share this tantalizing bit of info," murmured Bella. "You'll do fine. There is probably nothing you can't handle tonight."

"I wouldn't count on it," Lily said. At that moment James Potter entered the room, one could tell it was he by the sudden dash of all the available young ladies. Lily saw a flash of glasses and whip of black hair before James disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oh damn," Lily wailed as her heart beat started racing. "He had to be here to see me act the idiot in front of all these people." She put a hand to her forehead. "I'm feeling heated. My face is getting red isn't it? Oh dear, I can't take this kind of excitement. What if I have a nervous breakdown? Bella, Bella what do I _do_?"

"Calm down," Bella reassured her. "You'll be fine. Before this evening is over I bet he will be wondering why he never noticed you before."

"I'm going to be sick," Lily cried, hugging her stomach. She hurriedly ran from the room. 

"I'd better go after her," Bella sighed to herself. "Where is that Sirius Black. If he isn't here I swear I'll go insane."

****

Same Time Elsewhere

James pushed back his hair as he strode into the Great Hall. A throng of women attached themselves to him immediately upon his entrance. James inwardly groaned. This was getting old. He vaguely glimpsed the shine of red hair before the crowd bore him down into the corner. The ladies refused to let him alone.

"Oh Jamsie," cooed a raven-haired beauty. "You look _so _wonderful tonight. Are you doing anything Saturday?"

"He's taking me out to the Flibburd's Orchestra Saturday night, aren't you James?" giggled a blond, attempting to hook her arm around James'.

"Um, uh actually I already have plans," James stuttered, trying to come up with some valid excuse for getting the hell away from these tyrannizing high society women.

"Oh really, James, and where are you planning on going to Saturday?" inquired a suave and sophisticated voice. The mass of females parted to reveal a blond whose hair was pulled into a perfect roll. Her eyelashes were ten times longer than anyone else's there, surprisingly made by nature in that form. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating, her white, almost iridescent dress looked like it wasn't even there. It was almost see through. She stood in a provocative stance with her strappy black pumps and crystal wine goblet. 

"Katie," James said disgustedly.

"Chow girls," Katie said, dismissing all whom hadn't scurried off when she first arrived. "Why don't we have a little quiet time?"

"Help me!" James cried to the ignorant crowd. Kate pulled him into a corner.

"Ew, no _never_!" James exclaimed shuddering with disgust.

"Oh come on, James," persuaded Kate. "I'll pay you well!"

"No _no _NO!" James shouted. "Number one, there is no charm to give one a perfect body, if there had been the Head Girl would have used one on herself years ago. You know, the one you called Beluga something or other. And I think she was good at Charms so she would have known. And number two, there is no way in heaven I'd ever volunteer to help that fancy pants, snotty, no good, rotten, son of a bitch husband of yours."

"I'll give you one and a half thousand galleons," Kate wheedled. 

"No and that is my final answer. If you had cared so much for his looks maybe you would have been better of marrying me when you had the chance. Asides from which, I have plenty of money, much more than what you and that old man of yours have."

"You do?" gasped Kate. James ignored her as he went to find Sirius. "I could get divorced!" Kate called to his retreating back. "Did you hear me James?"

Too late, he was gone.

****

By the Refreshments 

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were having a mildly uncomfortable chat by the punch. 

"So, er Peter, what have you been doing lately?" Remus tried for polite conversation as he poured wine into his glass.

"I've, uh, been working for the Ministry of Magic," Peter answered, still eyeing Remus with suspicion. 

"I see," Remus said remembering how long and boring conversations could be with Peter. Oh well, he could always say he had an appointment if things got too noxious. "So what do you do there?"

"I can't talk," Peter said importantly. "You know how things are." He glared at Remus. 

"Uh huh," Remus said mildly, ignoring the statement as a ginger-haired young woman made her way over. She picked up a plastic cup and filled it with grape juice.

"Hi Remus," she said brightly, her violet eyes shining.

"Hello Lucy," Remus answered with a charming grin. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"It gets busy," Lucy answered vaguely. "Maybe we could talk later?"

"Sure," Remus said, mentally making a note to lose Peter as soon as possible. "In a little while, maybe I'll come find you."

"Maybe," Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away laughing. 

Remus forced himself not to drool. 

"Hey Remus, Peter," James said as he joined them. 

"What took you so long?" asked Peter a trifle sullenly.

"I was rather, um, delayed," James tugged the collar of his robe and shivered. 

"Well, that is an interesting habit," Remus laughed. 

"Why thank you, thank you very much," James said unconsciously imitating Elvis. "So what happened to Sirius?"

"We got caught," Peter said simply. 

"What Peter isn't saying," Remus said, _ever the diplomat_, "was that Professor McGonagall caught us right outside the door when we were yelling to see if you were okay. When she tried to enter, Sirius stepped back to prevent her and the whole mixture fell on top of him. He's showering now in the boys dorm and McGonagall sent the houselves up to retrieve his clothes before they polluted all of Gryffindor. It wasn't a very pleasant smelling task I can assure you."

"I bet."

****

Outside 

Lily took deep breaths. Out and in, out and in, she recited to herself. 

"You okay now Lily," asked Arabella. 

"No!" gasped Lily. "I am so not ready to face him, he is going to think I am an idiot."

"No he's not," said Arabella. "And if he does I'll beat him to a pulp."

"That sounds good," Lily said with a wicked grin, "but what would Sirius say if you cream puffed his best friend?"

"Nice job?" Arabella said. "I guess you're right. We might as well get this evening over with and be thankful if we get out with our lives."

"I agree." 

They went back inside since both were numb with cold. 

"So what do I do when I have to give my speech?" wondered Lily aloud. "What does one **say** in such speeches?"

"Oh, something about how wonderful everyone is, how it seems like just a minute ago Sirius was spiking the punch blah blah, blah. It's not as if anyone listens to such junk," Arabella comforted her. 

"They'll listen when James is talking," muttered Lily sullenly. 

"Oh come on Lils, just imagine them in their underpants."

"Then I'd blush and I'd look all yucky," Lily protested. 

"I give up!" Arabella sighed to the moon. "I tried my best, honestly!"

****

15 minutes later

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the class of 1979 five year reunion," Professor Dumbledore's magnified voice boomed from the Rent-A-Stage. "It is lovely to see all of your smiling faces again and know I'll never have to deal another detention to Sirius Black, don't you agree Professor?" Dumbledore turned towards Professor McGonagall who folded her arms and pointedly looked in another direction. "Ah well, I have been informed that there was an accident, or perhaps a prank, in the Teacher's Staff room," Dumbledore recovered. "We hope it has no connections to anyone _here_." He looked around with twinkling eyes. "And without further ado I would like to turn the stage over to Head Boy and Girl from 1979, Mr. James T. Potter and Miss Lily M. Evans." Professor Dumbledore and a disgruntled Professor McGonagall left the stage with tumultuous applause. 

"That's you," Arabella elbowed Lily. 

"I can't I really can't," Lily cried. 

Arabella decided to take matters into her own hands. "HERE IS LILY EVANS," she shouted to the crowd. And with a push, she managed to get Lily to stumble onto the stage. Lily glared darkly at Arabella. I believe it is safe to say that if looks could murder, Arabella would have been dead and six feet under. 

James got to the center of the stage first and barely noticed the quiet young woman behind him. "Hello everyone," he started but couldn't continue over the sound of the crowd roaring their approval. Lily sighed inwardly. She still had no chance with this guy. "Thank you," James continued. "Now if everyone could please settle down (the room was silent in an instant) I would like to thank all of you for attending this five year reunion. Now if my Head Girl could come up here please…."

Lily's cheeks flamed as she kicked James' ankle. He turned around and his mouth dropped open. Lily shifted nervously from foot to foot as he took her in. James managed to set aside his amazement. He loosely put an arm around Lily's shoulders. 

"And here is your Head Girl, Miss Lily Evens," the crowd was shocked into absolute silence. Not a whisper could be heard. James babbled on for a few moments about nothing before returning to Lily. "Is there anything you'd like to add?" he asked politely conjuring a microphone. 

"Um sure," Lily said. She took the microphone with both hands. "Well it seems like just ten minutes ago Sirius was spiking the punch at social gatherings." She paused and glanced at Sirius who hastily hid something behind his back with a guilty grin. Lily gave a tremulous smile. "And maybe that's because ten minutes ago Sirius most likely _was _spiking the punch. With that I would like to remind anyone who brought children to sample the punch before their tots get tipsy."

The crowd clapped lightly and Lily ran off the stage before James could catch up with her. 

-*-*-*-


	6. Chef's Delight

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Six: Chef's Delight

Arabella watched as her friend dashed from the Great Hall in a hurry. She idly wondered if she should go after her. Just then Sirius caught her eye. He gave her a dashing grin and a wink. Arabella went weak in the knees. Who was Lily again? It didn't matter a _bit_ to her. Lily could stand to stew a while. Arabella smiled a "seductive" smile that made her look more like a tiger going for its prey before leisurely pacing towards Sirius. 

James had wondered how his year mate had managed to go from not to hot in just a matter of five years. Now as he saw the blur that was Lily escape in front of his eyes he decided that she was exactly the type of girl he could "use" to keep him from Katie's evil clutches. Following her from the Great Hall, James took a shortcut that led him directly to the front lawn of Hogwarts. He stood in the shadows as he watched Lily take a cigarette from her purse and light it up. She puffed nervously for a few minutes before tossing the forlorn cigarette to the ground and grinding it under her heel. 

"Damn, damn, damn," Lily said staring at the crushed remains of the cigarette.

"You're not allowed to smoke those on the Hogwarts grounds you know," Snape had come out of the front door. 

Ugh, thought James with disgust. He did not want to be listening in on a conversation with Snape. Besides, he wasn't really sure if he should be eavesdropping on conversations left and right.

"Shut- up," Lily muttered irritably. Really, the first day Severus Snape even deigns to talk to her he ruins her attitude for life! "I've been trying to quit for the last year. Things were just bugging me tonight."

"What, like Potter?" Snape sneered elegantly. 

"No," Lily glared at him through the dark. Okay, maybe yeah it was James but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Snape that. She made something up that he would like although it was as close to blasphemy for her as she dared to get. "For your information the world doesn't revolve around the former Head Boy."

__

Dang, James thought. Now he _knew_ he shouldn't be listening. What were they going to do, start talking trash about him? Well sure he'd made fun of Lily Evans numerous times and humiliated Snape no end but did they really have to imply the universe didn't revolve around him? What a pack of lies! James fidgeted with his glasses nervously.

"No kidding," Snape dug around in the pockets. Lily wondered if the grease combed through his hair was put there purposely. He had so much it looked like it was going to drip onto the shoulders of his expensive clothes. Snape emptied the contents of one pocket into his hand. He was holding some postage stamps, a couple of coins, and something that looked suspiciously like a…a…Lily looked closer and shuddered. Was that…? could it be…? a condom? It was! Eww! Who could ever have relations with…Lily thought she was going to hurl…Snape?

From the bushes James was having similar thoughts. His stomach swirled with gross-ness. Yuck, yuck, yuck! He was gratified when he saw Lily shudder. At least, he reassured himself, it wasn't Lily. After all, who would lower themselves so much as to…as too…James didn't want to think about it! 

Snape finally brought out a blue package of gum. "Here," he offered it to Lily. It was Nicorette. 

"Uh, thanks," Lily stammered. As soon as Snape wasn't looking she flicked it of sight. The piece of gum flew into the bushes where it unfortunately hit James in the glasses.

"Ick, ew, ew ew!" hissed James as he valiantly tried to remove the distasteful thing from his area. The bushes shook ominously. Lily and Snape looked to the dark greenery with interest.

"_Lumos!_" Snape said and advanced upon poor, _helpless_ James. Potter scurried to the farthest corner and leaned against the school. What was he going to do?

James almost slapped his forehead when he remembered something obviously important. He was an Animagi after all. Albeit an illegal one and rather rusty (it had been a few months since he had last been called upon to use his skills) but one nevertheless. Hastily James started thinking like a deer. Ah, for the delicately flavored grass or delectable dandelions. He sniffed the air experimentally. The giant squid was out tonight. James felt himself stretch and he fell into his stag shape just in time. 

"Oh jeez," Snape groaned as the light from his wand fell on the stag hiding in the bushes. "It's just a dumb herbivore."

"Do hush," Lily scolded him. "Just look at the poor thing. It's like he's scared witless. What beautiful eyes he has too." She advanced and held her hand out to James who pressed up against the side of Hogwarts playing the part of a skittish animal to perfection. He obligingly sniffed her offered hand and gave her a gentle rub. The James inside was disgusted. He was touching someone who had touched something that had touched Snape. Well he had touched Snape's gum but that was another story entirely.

"See?" Lily said. "Gentle as a lamb." James couldn't help a snort.

"_Please_," Snape shook his head. "That _thing_ is only gentle because he is as stupid as stupid can be." James shook his large, majestic antlers at Snape who backed off quickly. "Er, better be getting back to the party now." He left Lily and James, James Deer by themselves in the dark. 

"Stupid git," Lily muttered. "Good riddance. I hope he dies and is forced to be reincarnated as a deer. I doubt it. He'll probably be a worm or beetle or cockroach or something." James couldn't help it. He was convulsed in deer snorts. Lily grinned at the deer. "What a beautiful thing you are. Well you'd better get back to the Forbidden Forest before Filch catches you making tracks on his perfectly manicured lawn. Now scat!" She shooed James away who snorted indignantly at being so briskly treated. Come on, he was a better looking stag than that!

Lily watched as the stag threw back his vain head and galloped towards Hagrid's hut. What a pompous and beautiful creature! Lily turned back to the castle and returned to the party. Had she seen James turn back into his human shape in the dark by Hagrid's hut she would have thought, "it figures." As much as she crushed over James or became tongue-tied in his presence she knew how he was narcissistic, egotistical, arrogant, conceited, vainglorious, inflated, proud, self-complacent,…well you get the picture. After all, she spent fifth and sixth year as a Prefect with him and seventh as Head Girl. 

But Lily didn't see him so James was left to transform at peace. Fang growled a bit from the doorway as James approached with the intention of seeing Hagrid. 

"Woah Fang, it's only me," James said as Fang (the somewhat cowardly the dog) tensed. Fang was ecstatic and lunged himself at James. James was knocked to the ground as he was covered with slobbery kisses. "Ugh, Fang these are my new robes!" He protested half-heartedly. James picked himself up and attempted to keep his feet from tangling up with Fang's who was dashing around madly with joy. 

"Hiya James," boomed Hagrid. "Care to come in fer a drink?"

"Sure," James said. He followed Hagrid into the rosy light streaming from the cabin. 

"Jus' been doing some bakin'." Hagrid said noting James wrinkled nose. James hastily unwrinkled it. 

"Smells great, Hagrid," James lied. "I'm afraid I can't have any though," he added when Hagrid made to offer him some. "I've been trying to go on a diet and I already ate more than enough at the castle." Unfortunately his stomach chose to rumble with hunger at that moment.

"Oh shurrup ya looney," complained Hagrid. "I know it smells 'orrible. I jus' can't seem to get the recipe right."

"Can I help?" James wasn't much of a chef but he could handle the essentials: cookies, cakes, puddings, and pies. 

"A 'course ya can," said Hagrid. His large face was red from his baking exertions. He was also wearing a ridiculously fluffy, ruffled, beribboned apron. "I'm tryin' to make poached pears with rasp'erry coulis because it's Fluffy's birthday an' it's his favorite treat."

"Oh," said James. "Poached pears?"

"Yeah, I nevrer would have thought of it meself but Lily fed it to him last year when she was cooking a birthday dinner for me an' he absolutely loved it. So of course the honeymuffin should have some on his special day."

"I see." James did see. What kind of pathetic loser cooks poached pears for desert? Come on, where's the sugar and chocolate in that? Not that you could feed a three headed dog chocolate…or any dog for that matter.

"Yeah an' she was busy tonight so I didn't want to ask fer help." Hagrid sighed and wiped some beads of sweat off his flushed face with the oven mitt. 

"Well I'll help you," said James. "Don't want to go back to the party and interfere with Sirius' gaming with the girls!"

"Great!" Hagrid cried flinging his giant arms around James' neck. 

"Erm Hagrid?" squeaked James. "I can't breath." 

"Oh yes, that's right." Hagrid removed himself and busied himself cleaning off the table _again_. 

"Do you have any aprons?" James asked as he removed his slobbered robes. The black pants, crisp shirt, and tie were still clean… but how long would that really last?

"Over in the corner!"

James took himself over to the corner where there was hanging on a peg such a monstrosity that he wondered how Hagrid could even dare to _call_ it an apron. It was large with balloon sized flowers in violent shades of pink and green. There was a huge ruffle along the hem and the tiebacks were lacy. James debated, should he wear the…the…the _thing _and save his clothes or should he sacrifice his clothes rather than put the thing on? It was a toughie! James resigned himself; he was going to the wear the cabbage flowers apron. At least no one would see the degrading getup on him except Hagrid, Fang, and Fluffy. James rolled up his sleeve and sacrificed himself to the inescapable. He grimaced while tying the lacy sash around his waste. The apron was huge and draped almost to the floor, lucky he was tall! 

"So Hagrid, what are the ingredients?" James asked returning to the cleared wooden slab. 

"It's on the recipe," Hagrid called with distraction. He was trying to keep Fang from eating all of the raspberries. 

"Hmm," James folded his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully. " 'Two firm ripe pears, such as Bosc or Anjou'. Hagrid what the hell are Bosc's and Anjou's?"

"What yer mouth!" Hagrid said sharply. "Fang 'ere is only a pup."

James rolled his eyes. "Sure, Hagrid. So what are they?"

"Don't know so don't ask me," Hagrid grumbled. He fidgeted under the cupboard below the sink where his pink umbrella was kept before producing a bowl of pears. " 'Ere," he said. "I've got some pears fer yeh now."

"Thanks Hagrid," James said. He feigned not to notice Hagrid's preoccupation with the pink umbrella but he had his suspicions. "Do you have any wine or white grape juice?"

"Er, I had to throw out all the alcohol 'cause Fluffy kept getting drunk," Hagrid blushed ruby red. "I've got some purple grape juice though!" he added brightly. 

"Great," said James. "Has the 'pup' eaten all of the raspberries yet?"

Hagrid pointed at a small package of frozen blackberries. 

"Hagrid,'' James started, "you're supposed to have _raspberries_."

"The baby ate them," Hagrid gazed fondly at Fang who had curled up in a corner and to all appearances was asleep. 

"Oh, lord help us," sighed James. He vigorously started slicing the pears. "Ow, damn it, son of a peach, mother fu-" 

"James! There're children!" gasped Hagrid. 

"Stupid knife. Why am I the one doing all the cooking?" grumbled James clutching his hand on which there was a deep red cut. The knife had slipped under his clumsy handling. 

"Cause I can't." Hagrid had answered James' question. "Now come over here an' hold this for me." Hagrid was involved in tying a giant bow around three colossal bones. 

"Hagrid I don't think I'm in good enough shape for that," James said as he came to help his friend. Why had he ever left the party? Where was Sirius to rescue him? This was going to be one _loooong_ evening…

-*-*-*-


	7. In Hagrid's Hut

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Seven: In Hagrid's Hut

Lily wondered why she even came to the stupid reunion. The last time she had even _glimpsed_ James Potter was when she was on stage with him. Bella had no time for her because she was drooling over Sirius and practically hanging on his every word. Of course Sirius was equally droolly…but still, the point was it was absolutely sickening! And Snape had attached himself to her like he was her guardian or something. Really, something had to be done!

"Severus?" Lily said to her unwanted "protector."

"Hmph," he grunted. He had been listening to a conversation between Bertha Jorkins and Mundungus Fletcher all the while making stupid jokes. 

"I'm going to go get some punch."

"Sure."

Lily made her way over to the frothy pink punch bowl where she saw Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin (two cronies of James') making small talk. Despite Peter's disdain for the werewolf, he had remained clingy and Remus hadn't been able to ditch the pipsqueak. 

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed with relief. Now he could load Peter on her and escape to the gentle wiles of Lucy.

"Hello," Lily said splashing some juice into a plastic yellow cup. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Uh, yeah," said Peter. "Sure."

Remus just rolled his eyes. "Nice seeing you again Lily. How have you been holding up?"

"Fine, fine, I've got a job as a teacher here," Lily answered. Remus looked just as tired and wan as he had when he was in school (he had even sprouted a couple of gray hairs) but he was still very cute. Peter, on the other hand, was every bit as pudgy and pimply as she had been five years ago. Lily knew she shouldn't think such things (as she had been fat and pimply) but couldn't the kid have taken himself to an acne specialist? That's what she had done as soon as she'd left school. But Peter was also already bald so there was no similarities anymore. How could he bald so early in life? She didn't realize that Sirius had hexed him. 

"That's great," said Remus. "I'm working at _Flourish and Blotts _and Peter here has got a job with the Ministry."

"Very important, top- secret," said Peter pompously puffing out his already large belly with pride.

"I bet," muttered Remus. Now how was he going to lose this guy?

"That's wonderful, good for you," Lily congratulated Peter. Nobody had heard Remus' side comment. She started sipping her drink. "Ugh," Lily gasped spitting the punch on the floor. "What the hell did Sirius _put _in that?" It had been a very _foul_ tasting brew. Natural when one thought of Sirius' personality.

"I've no idea," Remus said innocently trying to hide a grin behind his hand. Lily felt a tingling at her scalp. She put her hand up but with relief found her hair was still there. That's good, she thought. The tingling was probably just her.

"Well, I'd better be going," Lily said throwing away the rest of her beverage. "I'll see you around."

"Sure," said Remus, inwardly he cursed. Damn, he thought, I shouldn't have wasted time grinning like a loon. Peter was still staring after Lily in shock. Remus had decided not to tell Lily about the sudden change of style. "I should be going too, Peter."

"No!" exclaimed Peter. "I mean, at the office we…." The babble was endless. 

__

Noooooooo … Remus' mind sobbed. Not again! 

Lily attracted weird looks as she walked through the crowded Great Hall. What, she wondered, was wrong with them? She self- consciously touched her hair. On the opposite side of the room Bella noticed her and gave Lily a thumb's up. Sirius mouthed "Nice hair" and managed to control his mirth. 

What? Lily protested silently. Ah well, Remus would have told her if something happened…or at least Peter would have mentioned something. Lily decided to do the mature thing and ignore the stares. Instead she went down to the kitchens where the house elves were. 

Today was Fluffy's birthday and Lily had forgotten to make a present for him. Or was it a her? Lily wasn't quite sure to be honest. She wondered if there was a delicate way to ask Hagrid. Since the 'Reunion' plan had failed so completely and miserably Lily decided to retreat to the kitchens and make poached pears and raspberry coulis for Fluffy. 

As Lily inched her way through the kitchen filled with bustling house elves she spotted an elf sitting in a corner with what looked like ten pounds of peeled potatoes. Really! Something was going wrong if even the house elves were acquiring obsessive- compulsive disorders. Potatoes? Lily sighed and went to talk to the house elf manager.

"Hello Dotty," Lily greeted the harassed looking elf. Apparently everything was not going as smoothly as planned tonight. 

" 'evenin'," Dotty answered with a large amount of distraction. A few feet over an elf had used his magic just in time to catch a falling bowl of pudding.

"I was wondering if I could make something in here?" Lily asked hopefully. Around her two elves had a collision dropping a bowl of orange squash and a jug of pumpkin juice on the floor.

"Sure, uh huh," Dotty (relieved that she could get back to directing her elves) hurried off just in time to keep a tower of chocolates and oranges from toppeling over on unsuspecting heads. 

Lily wandered a bit before discovering the one oven not being used. She hurriedly collected her ingredients and got to work.

**__**

- Meanwhile -

"Damn it!" James howled sticking his burnt and blistered thumb into his mouth. "And don't you dare say watch your language around the kiddies, Hagrid!"

Hagrid, however, had long since gone past the point where he would have cared. 

"What en 'ell possessed anyone to come with such a recipe?" he asked of no one in particular except, perhaps, the ceiling. 

Neither man had fared well in their bout of cooking. James' hair was even more messy than usual (if that was possible) and had flour dusted all through it. His square, gold rimmed glasses were bent all out of shape and it was to be assumed that the only reason he could still see was because a sufficient amount of magic was being used to help the glasses retain their natural form. The giant apron with the cabbage-sized flowers wasn't helping much either.

Hagrid's face was ruby red with frustration, not to mention that the small hut was stifling in its heat. The windows had been opened but even that wasn't enough to cool the room down. Fang had already retreated to Hagrid's garden behind the house. 

"I can't see much use in trying again," James groaned as dunked his burning thumb in a bucket of water being kept handy. A little bit of steam came out. "I mean, after twenty-one tries I think we'd have gotten at least one right but _no_. We didn't!" 

"I don' know ifin I agree with ya, Jamie, but we've run out of ingredients so I'm thinking I have to." Hagrid spent a glum look through the window towards Fluffy who was "playing" on the front lawn with a rabbit.

James hated to see Hagrid so unhappy. "I suppose we could try one last time." He suggested to Hagrid.

"No, no, it's okay," Hagrid said waving away the offer with his hand. James nodded agreement and was settling back onto his stool when he sniffed the air experimentally.

"Is something…" he began. "Hagrid, does it smell like something his burning to you?"

"Oh no," moaned Hagrid covering his face with two large hands. "I knew we was forgetting something!"

"Batch twenty three," James muttered as he hurriedly leaped off his chair and opened the oven. Steam and smoke billowed out and James, coughing and sputtering, retrieved a pan of burnt, black pears that had a sticky brown substance spread on them. He dumped the thing, pan and all, out the window where it fell with a clang. James was in the process of ushering the steam outside with an oversized oven mitt when came a knock on the door. Hagrid reached from his chair and wrenched the door open. There, standing on the doorstep and looking like a calm and lovely angel, was Lily. She carried two covered dishes in her hands. James looked from his angel of relief to himself. His ears turned pink when he realized what he was wearing. _Oh brother…_he thought. Then he looked back at Lily and spied her hair. He just couldn't help it; he burst. Laughing insanely, James collapsed on the hot oven door.

__

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…!"

-*-*-*-


	8. A Sirius Surprise

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Eight: A Sirius Surprise

After being highly humiliated, James was not at _all_ in the mood to be his charming self. He had just worked his mighty bottom off in an attempt to create a somewhat edible dish (and failed) only to be surprised by some weirdo that was gorgeous, could cook, and gave deodorant presents to Snape. Ideally, James would have been suave about the whole affair, taken of his apron, politely invite Lily in, and be the charming gentleman he normally was. But one _did _have to take into account that he had burned his thumbs, his wrist, and other things (to impolite to mention) to try to bake a completely stupid gift. James didn't feel _too _bad about it though- Professor Lily Evans had violent pink hair with orange slugs moving their way around. 

Despite James' misgivings on his appearance, Lily was delighted to see him. But as she was presently being faced with death glares from the still immature young man she decided on hiding it for now.

"_Lily!_" cried Hagrid, tears of gratitude literally streaming from his eyes. "Ye shouldn't have!" Taking the dishes from her, he began to unceremoniously dump them into three large bowls labeled _Fluffy_, **Fluffy**, Fluffy. Lily watched with a pained look as all her careful arranging went down the drain. 

"Really Hagrid," she said a little gruffly. "Don't you think that it could be arranged with a little more care?" She winced as he scraped the last bit of pear into a dish upside down. James barely refrained from a smirk- After all, he wasn't a Malfoy; he couldn't keep smirking at people after school. It made him look down right juvenile. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily," Hagrid looked at the mess he had created dubiously. "But Fluffy won't mind."

"Oh…well, in that case," Lily said still in a painful voice. She had made an effort to make them appear nicely. 

"Come in, come in," Hagrid said taking her cloak and pulling up a chair. "James, fetch these off to the hangers will you?"

"Sure Hagrid," James grumbled- he hadn't quite come out of his pet yet. Upon reaching the three twisted hooks he meditatively elected to remove his apron. After all, it wouldn't be all that bad to show Lily that he was _still _the heart throb from Hogwarts. 

"James are you done primpin' already?" Hagrid called from outside the alcove. James resisted blushing. Nothing seemed to be going his way tonight!

"The blasted apron won't come off," he stated in a flat voice. "Bloody flowers," he muttered to himself while attempting to unknot the strings in back of him. 

"Here, let me help," Lily had followed James after a small moment of debate. Watch the three headed dog with the unusual name of Fluffy or see James. Dog? James? Inevitably, James won out. 

"Sure," James was beyond patience with the damn thing. _How could those witches wear them? _he found himself wondering. 

"Personally, I hate aprons," Lily found herself saying as her fingers worked the knot. If only she hadn't left her wand up at the castle! "They're too much of a nuisance to be any help."

"Yeah," James found himself agreeing. "I tripped over this a couple dozen times while trying to help Hagrid bake that pear thing. What on earth possessed you to ever make it?"

Lily giggled a little like a school girl. How juvenile, she reprimanded herself. "Well…" she admitted, "Petunia, my sister, is deathly allergic to the type of pear used. I found that out one summer while experimenting. She came in and, without so much as a by-your-leave, gobbled down the whole thing. She had hives for a month and couldn't go to the beach. I don't really like her so I've made them for fun every time I'm not feeling happy. It cheers me up thinking of her screams of outrage."

James grinned a companionable type of grin. This sounded like a fun kind of girl! "I do the same thing," he laughed. "Whenever Sirius and I are working on a tough case we make up evil plans to use on Snape. Of course they never get put into action anymore (which is a pity since they are so much better than our old mission impossible) but it definitely cheers me up."

"I know," sighed Lily. "Now that Petunia is married I never get to torment her anymore. Now hold still for a minute, I think I've got it~" She dug her finger into the knot and suddenly it gave way. 

"That's it!" said James. "And remind me never to wear an apron again. But they do lead me to the most remarkably gorgeous girls."

"No problem," Lily said blushing. As he lead the way back to the kitchen part of Hagrid's hut, James reflected on how differently Lily acted with him rather than Snape. He briefly played with the idea of her still having a crush on him but dismissed it as too egotistical even for _him. _Sirius, maybe…

"Well, glad you made it out of Mum's apron okay," Hagrid said when they got back. He cooed briefly to Fluffy who was slobbering all over the dishes. "But now if it would be possible for you to leave so we can have some private family time…" He watched, hiding a sly grin, as Lily and James both immediately agreed. Who was the ultimate matchmaker of all time? Hagrid was…he thought to himself gleefully. Nothing like a spring romance. Fang attracted his attention as soon as Hagrid had closed the door behind Lily and James. 

"Yes sugar pie?" Hagrid asked, hunkering down to the gigantic puppy. "Of course you can have a present too…"

"So what's been going on since Hogwarts?" Lily asked as they wandered around the Hogwarts grounds arm and arm. 

"Oh, this and that," James said vaguely. "Sirius and I trained to be Aurors, we graduated about two years ago. Since then we've been working as a team tracing Dark Arts all over Europe. We even got to India once but it was pretty easy wrap up. Our latest project ended about two days ago and Sirius has been swamping himself with all the available girls here. So what about you, what have you been doing lately?" James has managed to keep from saying that they were the top rated team in the business. He was going to Peru next Tuesday in fact. 

"Nothing much," Lily said rather shyly. Never in her wildest fantasies had she thought that James would be walking around in the dark with _her. _"At least, nothing as important like that. I worked in Hogsmeade for a little while before Dumbledore recruited me to Hogwarts to be a Charms professor." She left out the more dramatic bits of her life. 

"That sounds like fun," James said smiling up to the stars. He was beginning to wonder if Lily was serious girlfriend material. After all, he was feeling ready to settle down~ it wasn't as if his life had lacked variety by all means. Um, he'd better not mention that to Lily. He wasn't quite sure how she would handle it. "I miss being at Hogwarts. It was lots of fun running around with little responsibility and outwitting all my enemies."

Lily gave a bitter chuckle. "It wasn't always fun for other people, James. The most humiliating experiences of my life were when _Peter Pettigrew _insulted me. I know he's your friend and that gave him some social stature but it wasn't as if he was really important. Being made fun of by him was like being made fun of by Bertha Jorkins." She looked away from him again, James noted it with concern. "And it wasn't just him."

"_Peter _made fun of you?" he asked softly. Lily nodded shortly. "I'm sorry," James added. "We, the Marauders (that's what we called our group), tried to avoid making fun of anybody that wasn't a Slytherin. I can't believe he did that! It was like a braking a sacrament to poke fun at a Gryffindor." James' voice was tight with anger. Lily noticed it and smiled. So he _did _cared if somebody was teased. Although he had done his fair share of it…

"Ah, well, that was a while ago," Lily said shivering. "Do you suppose we could go back to the Great Hall now? It's a bit chilly."

"Sure," said James. "Have my coat." He swung it off and draped it around Lily in a chivalrous manner. Lily laughed again.

"Thanks," she said as they walked up to the castle. The clapping and an accordion drifted towards them as they mounted the steps. 

"Oh no," groaned James as he and Lily entered the hall. 

"What?" Lily asked before looking into the room too. What was that type of music? It sounded like the type of Italian family, good eating music. In the center there seemed to be a tub of…was that grapes? Was this even the right season for grapes?

"Sirius has decided to get back to his Italian roots again," explained James with another sigh of exasperation. "He does that sometimes when he's made an important decision. Typical brain-dead Sirius." Lily nodded, confused, and followed James as he strode to the tub. "What is that idiot doing now? I leave him alone for fifteen minutes and he…" 

Lily jerked to a halt behind James as he stopped talking abruptly. In the tub dancing in a wild way was Arabella and Sirius. Arabella was holding her skirts up and her bare legs were stained purple with juice. Sirius' legs were equally purple as he has rolled up the legs of his pants. 

"Hey James," Sirius hailed joyfully. "Guess what?"

At the same time Arabella called to Lily. "Lily!" she gasped. "_I'm getting married!"_

-*-*-*-

__

Author's Note: My brother has 'The Godfather' on in the other room. You don't think it effected my writing at all, do you? Nah… ;-)


	9. Orange Slugs

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Nine: Orange Slugs

Lily staggered backwards feeling a little dizzy. Was she hallucinating? But… she couldn't be!

"What?" she asked in dazed tone.

"I'm getting married!" Arabella cried gleefully. "We have to put it off for a little while because of Sirius' work but I'm getting married!" She stopped as Sirius swooped down to give her a kiss. 

"Jamie boy, did you hear the news?" Sirius asked delightedly after his five minute session with Arabella. "I thought about what you said and decided maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm always right," said James. "I'm the intelligent one, remember? But isn't it awfully soon?" _He sounded staggered, absolutely staggered, _Lily thought to herself. Yet she couldn't help thinking about the conversation that Sirius had mentioned. Had James been thinking about settling down? Did he have a girl? Or was he on the lookout? In that case, hadn't she been with him for all of an hour and a half just talking? This evening was shaping up to be pretty good. At that moment she felt something ooze out of her hair and plop on her shoulder. Was that an orange slug?

"_Sirius_!" Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs. She wasn't sure but she just _knew _this was his work.

"Hey, hey," Sirius said nervously. "Let's just try to be nice to the would-be groom on the night of his announcement."

"Sirius Black," Lily stated in a calm but deadly voice. "I don't care if you're marrying Arabella Figg or not, by the time I'm done with you you're going to be having some problems on your honeymoon." Sirius paused a minute to think this thought through. Arabella, however, realized immediately what Lily meant. 

"Lily don't you dare!" she warned. "Don't you want little god children running around your feet…" Her warnings were lost as Sirius realized Lily's meaning.

He started to scream.

"Arabella, James, Remus, anybody!" He shrieked. "Don't let her do this. She can't do this."

"Watch me," Lily glared as two more slugs popped out of her hair. 

"Now come on, Lily," Sirius pleaded in vain. "You know you don't really want to do this. It was just in fun. I didn't know it was _you _who'd drink from that cup. It could have been anyone. Personally I as hoping for Snape," Sirius backed up to the wall. "James, you reason with her."

"I don't think so," James said watching with obvious amusement. Sure, who _didn't _like to see their abnormal best friend squirm a little bit every once and a while? "You brought it on yourself." The accordion music had died in the background as everybody leaned forward to catch every word, glance, and nuance. It was like a soap opera only better!

Lily was in the process of fishing through her robes for her wand (that she didn't have but was trying to look as if she did) when James tapped her on her shoulder. "You know," he said charmingly. "The only thing that kept me killing you with my bare hands on sight earlier was your hair."

"What?"

"You see," explained James with utmost patience. "I had just burned myself in a hundred different places, half blown up Hagrid's kitchen and my glasses were only holding together because of a huge amount of magic. Then suddenly you showed up completely perfect in every way with another perfect dish of whatever I was trying to make. I fell on the oven door and succeeded in making an ass out of myself. It was all I could do not to throw you down to the pits of the earth along with the pears. But then I saw your hair in all its pinky orange sliminess and I didn't. And I'm glad I didn't."

"Aw," sighed the crowd. Katie Perkins rolled her eyes and almost vomited. The sickly sweetness of it! The majority were just having a hard time remembering that it _wasn't _a soap opera.

"So you aren't going to castrate Sirius," James asked a few minutes later with the weak-at-the-knees grin he reserved for the girls he wanted to impress. 

"Nah, I guess not," Lily laughed. On the side she admitted to James that she didn't even have her wand. 

"Thank goodness you spoke up when you did," she sighed with blissful content as they watched the antics of a relieved Sirius and Arabella jump among the grapes. "I would have been so humiliated otherwise."

"Anything for a friend," James said with a smile. He seemed to be smiling like a loon a lot with Lily around. Weird! 

"So I guess we're friends now," Lily asked hesitantly but also a little hopefully. 

"Of course," James exclaimed. "What better way to bring two people together than raspberry what-cha-ma-call-it and the threat to another friend."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Not to mention that both of those friends happen to be getting married whenever."

"Hmmm." They watched the dancing for a little while in comfortable silence. James was considering asking Lily for the chance of a dance when suddenly a red flash started going off on his belt. 

"Damn!" cried James as he looked frantically for Sirius. He cupped his hands and bellowed: "SIRIUS!" 

"What's the matter?" Lily asked with concern as James hurriedly grabbed his things. She handed him his coat. 

"Sorry Lily but there's been a break in. Huge disaster, total emergency," James said in broken terms. Sirius came running over followed by a distressed Arabella. "They want us there immediately to see if we can pick up some leads. I gotta go, I'm sorry." He bent down and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Come on Sirius!" He took off at a run to the outdoors where his broom was stored. Lily opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Send me a letter at the department, they'll know where to find me," James added in a yell. Then he was gone.

"He…kissed…me." Lily said quietly. 

"No kidding," Arabella said, her nose scrunched up in worry. "Do you think Sirius will be alright?"

"He…kissed…me," Lily repeated. 

"Let's go Sherlock," Arabella said knowing she wasn't going to get any comforting words of wisdom for the next week from Lily. 

"He…kissed…me."

"Yeah, I know Lily," Arabella's tone was dry. A babbling friend was just the distraction she needed to keep her mind from Sirius' dangers. 

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, sorry kiddo."

"I must be in heaven!" Lily's tone was wistful in its happiness. 

Arabella rolled her eyes. "I think Cupid should take a hike! Now I wonder what happened to my grape tub? Anyone? Anyone?" 

-*-*-*-


	10. Snape Finally Cracks

****

The Reunion of a Lifetime

Chapter Ten: Snape Finally Cracks

__

So, James mused cheerfully as he carefully rotated his tender wrists. This probably wasn't the best of situations. But it wasn't the worst either because hey! He was _alive_ wasn't he?

"So how are you feeling, Padfoot?" he asked of his neighboring rack of bones.

"Horrible. My poor child is going to be raised without a father! Who is going to teach him how to ride a broom stick, or curse his enemies, or…" Sirius groaned mournfully. He wasn't even bothering with his hands that were painfully manacled to the dungeon wall. He preferred to not even acknowledge that he had wrists at all. 

"_What the-? _You don't _have_ children, Sirius!" James exclaimed glad to be concentrating on something other than the his situation (which definitely wasn't the best one as he'd concluded). 

"You see? I don't even have _children_! Now they shall be forced to remain ghosts forever, haunting old highways, spooking their descendants…," Sirius trailed off as he began to think of names for his future children. Arabella would be glad to oblige, he decided. Pregnancy and birth couldn't possibly be as bad as they made out….

__

So…James' thought process continued. Let's look at this logically. My best friend has gone insane- well- with Sirius it was really only a matter of time. **DRIP **It isn't like I'm starving. They _are_ keeping me alive because naturally James Potter is an important person! **DRIP**I have a good chance of living although when I get my hands on that traitorous, back stabbing, **DRIP **Damn it, that dripping is annoying**DRIP** That's really getting on my nerves **DRIP **Ican't stand it anymore!

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" 

"Um…James? Are you feeling okay? Sirius Jr. is starting to get a little worried about you."

"Sirius, there _is_no Sirius Jr."

And so James Potter came to the deduction that being chained to the wall in a leaky dungeon where the enemy was ready to brain-wash him at any moment and his best friend was having delusions about ghost children that were non-existent was NOT the best place to be. _At All._

Professor McGonagall sighed as Severus Snape stalked into her office. She had called him here for a meeting about the number of detentions he had been giving. A detention for smiling too brightly just wasn't acceptable- especially during a spring break. 

"Are you sure you aren't having any problems in your…social life?" Professor McGonagall asked while privately thinking to herself that Severus didn't even have a social life. 

"No McGonagall," Snape said in irritation. The open doorway let in the sound of someone singing in the hallway. Snape's face tightened in pain and he flung his hands over his ears. "IF YOU COULD ONLY GET THAT _DAMN_ EVANS TO STOP _SINGING!_"

"Oh," McGonagall said with relief (she didn't relish the thought of hearing Snape's secrets. He had been bad enough while a student!). "Well then…I guess we can take care of that." She dismissed Snape from her office while busily booking time in her schedule for a chat with Lily Evans.

"DETENTION WITH FILCH TONIGHT!" Snape roared from the corridor.

Professor McGonagall moved up the appointment. It seemed she was going to have to have a chat with Miss Evans _very _soon. 

Hogwarts was lucky to have very sunny weather that spring- the teachers gave this 'luck' a very different term. Because of this unexpectedly gorgeous weather, most teachers had trouble keeping their students inside; some even gave up teaching during class completely since their students were so distracted. One student even summoned his broom to the window one class and jumped out! (It must be said that this occurred in Professor Binn's classroom and the teacher didn't even notice but it still occurred!) 

Therefore, vacation came as a great boon to everyone, especially the teachers. All the students left in Hogwarts turned out to the lawns and the lake where they could swim, tan, and play quidditch (the ideal life for a teenage wizard or witch). The leftover teachers were quite relieved to be done for a week or so. They looked forward to a lot of rest and recuperation but one professor made this quite impossible….

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said walking into the Charms professor's classroom a day after her chat with Snape. "Might I have a word with you?

"

Lily, who had been in a state of undisguised bliss ever since the reunion, was packing up some of her belongings in the cheery room. Professor Flitwick was being rehired at the beginning of next year since Lily had found another job in Hogsmeade that she preferred (manager of the book shop). Flitwick wasn't very happy about his two year vacation being cut in half but Dumbledore had said he'd manage. 

"Yes Professor?" Lily said as she politely climbed off her knees and dusted her robes. "Was there something you needed?" 

"Yes, quite," McGonagall said checking to be sure there was no one else around. "To tell the truth, Lily, I've had a couple of complaints about your…constant happiness?"

"What?" Lily asked. Since when had it been a bad thing to be so wonderfully and gloriously in love? 

"Well it's not really that," McGonagall hurriedly corrected herself, "as it is the way you've turned the Great Hall pink and there are balloons, flowers, and fairies all over the place. I'm not one to complain but after a couple of days the pink can give one a bit of a headache."

"Perhaps I did take the charms a little too far," Lily conceded with a smile. There could be nothing more dangerous than a Charm's professor in love, McGonagall decided to herself. Unless it was a Divination teacher like the awful Trelawny. She shuddered. Trelawny was just frightful! Wait, was Lily saying something?

"I'll get right to work on all the, the _pinkness_," Lily had said helpfully. 

"Thank you, dear." McGonagall left the room rubbing her head as Lily began to hum. If James Potter was the one who was causing this, he'd better come quickly to take her away! This infatuation was getting out of hand!

At the moment, James was in no condition to take Lily away even if he'd wanted to, being locked in a hidden dungeon somewhere in Yugoslavia. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want to see any potential dates while his hair was matted and a little greasy ("Like Snape," he'd remarked glumly to Sirius who had still been healthy at the time). 

By now, James had reached the pits of despair. Sirius, who had only seemed to be acting himself, turned out to have contracted a serious illness and was delirious half the time. James would have thought his friend's mumbled theories and blurry memories hysterical in a less threatening time but Sirius was on the other side of the dungeon and no amount of scraping, clawing, or pulling could get James free to check on him. 

All in all, this was not a happy experience. James allowed himself to drift in and out of sleep and present in all his dreams was a red head with green eyes and a tub of grapes in which they would dance (reminiscent of Sirius and Arabella). But when he was awake, Lily was forgotten and James would worry- about Sirius, about Remus, and about Peter. If Sirius died, the Fabulous Foursome, the Magical Marauders, would be gone.


End file.
